An Ever Fixed Mark
by Darlin
Summary: OReO. A soft kiss, fingers roaming, skin hot to the touch. Such simple things but none of which Remy could experience with Rogue. His love was constant & determined but he was miserable & wanting his best friend didn't make it easier for him or for Ororo.
1. Till The End

**An Ever Fixed Mark – by Darlin**

**Disclaimer **– No profit is made, no ownership claimed, just playing with Marvels creations.

**A/N** – My first OreO. Expect not a whit of Rogue bashing because why should there be? And, well she's a favorite character of mine.

**Chapter One –Till the End**

Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O no! it is an ever-fixed mark

~ Shakespeare Sonnet # 116

**-xox-**

If a woman could fall in love with a man's voice Ororo Munroe would've been utterly smitten with Remy LeBeau. But Ororo was sure she was made of sterner stuff. Besides they were more like brother and sister. Nevertheless, the rogue owned her heart. Until he proved he didn't deserve her trust and love she would forever stand by him.

He was laughing now, his eyes fairly glowing. The way his smile quirked up to the right more so than the left, the dimple in the right cheek, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, such simple things always made her heart speed up. It was times like this that she wasn't quite as sure she could resist him and so it was best to ignore him. Only Remy didn't like being ignored by Ororo.

"Playin' in de dirt," he observed as he watched her digging in her garden. His voice, deep and languid, sent shivers down her spine but she was determined to ignore him. He squatted down and plucked a flower, took in its pungent odor then handed it to her.

"Beauty deserves beauty," he said in that rich, mellifluous voice of his.

Ororo took the flower with only a glance at her friend. She took in its unpleasant scent just as he had and smiled because she couldn't help herself. Despite years of being friends she was still susceptible to his charm though she told herself she would deny it till her dying day.

Remy leaned back against a tree, hands stuffed in his pockets so he wouldn't be tempted to light up a cigarette because he knew how much she hated that he still hadn't stopped smoking. He watched in silence as she slowly plucked each petal from the flower before tossing the empty stem into her basket of weeds. He wondered if she was playing the old "he loves me, he loves me not" game and if so who was the man of her dreams?

She concentrated on her weeding. The earth was rich and muddy from frequent spring showers and her gloves were covered in mud.

"Come on, let's do somethin'," he said.

"I already am."

"It can wait."

"Perhaps, but I've nothing more important to do right now."

Remy balked. "_Bonjour_, Stormy! You got company here! Remember me, Stormy?"

Ororo grit her teeth and ignored him because she couldn't count the many times she'd told him not to call her that.

"Let's go fishin' or maybe hikin' _chère_," he persisted and when she continued to ignore him he took a different route. He wet his lips with his tongue briefly and started whistling. When she still didn't say anything he plucked up a watering can near the tree and started sprinkling water liberally over the flowers.

"Remy, don't the leaves, you must water the roots! Besides that's far too much!"

"Jus' makin' mud pies," he said.

"Well, stop it or go away," she said, harsher than she'd intended.

She had a flash of memory, saw herself young, lost, a little too arrogant, not sure who or what she was; saw Remy, sure, confident, more charming than any mortal man should be, trying his best to take care of her. The things he'd tried to do for her, once even getting her a doll – she'd hated it, hated dolls – and the mud pies he'd tried to get her to make, trying to make light of her lack of control over her powers after one of her freak rainstorms. She'd been so young and inexperienced back then, not quite child but not a woman either. To her it had all been absurd, childish stuff but he had tried so hard. She'd secretly loved him for that. She shook her head in defeat then laughed.

Her unexpected laughter made him laugh in turn.

"You're determined to bother me today I see," she said.

"I'm bored."

Ororo suppressed a sigh. A bored Remy meant she'd get no work done.

"It's a beautiful day, let's play," he teased her.

"After I finish."

"Ah, come on, Stormy."

"I will give you only one warning, Remy . . ."

"Always de spitfire."

"Most probably hereditary. All women are annoyed with little boys pretending to be men."

"Ah, Remy see. And here I thought by hereditary you were reminiscing about your _mère_."

Ororo's expression immediately changed. Where once anger and humor had flashed over her face at different intervals now there was nothing but the slightly stern expression she always wore when she was hiding her true feelings.

"Your mother must've been somethin' else, _chère_, like you," Remy said, his voice so seductive it sounded as if he were almost purring.

"She was. You would have liked her, Remy, and she you." She smiled wistfully.

Remy had a way of changing her moods so fast she sometimes couldn't keep up. Finally conceding defeat she sat down on the warm grass stretching her legs out so her bare toes tickled the grass. It was a natural thing for Remy to join her. He sat with his back pressed to hers, leaning his head backwards just a little so that his dark auburn locks mingled with her silvery white strands. She tilted her own head back, enjoying the contact. She heard his sigh of contentment just as her chest rose and sank with a satisfied sigh. There was such an easy going peace between the two even when he teased her. And sometimes just sitting together beneath the open sky, their legs outstretched on the sweet smelling grass, this was all they needed to find a sorely needed respite in their often chaotic lives.

"We really should go fishin' _chère_ it would be fun after all dis time," he said, his fingers busy running through a patch of clover.

"I hate fishing."

"You used to love it."

"Used to when I was younger. Different time, different person, besides there's too much to be done in my garden."

"What? Make more mud pies?"

"You're not going to give up I see but I'm stronger, Remy LeBeau and I am not going fishing."

"You'd have fun."

"I would not."

"You would."

"I would not – rather, make that 'will not' because I am not going fishing."

"You'd have fun if you'd only let yourself."

"I'm not going to argue, let it alone."

"You used to have fun."

"Remy, I hate fishing all right?"

"No, you don't."

"I find it boring."

"Tasty though, _non_?"

"I'm not partial to fish and you know it."

"Still it's best when fresh an' even better when caught yourself."

She sighed, not interested in pursuing the pointless conversation. He felt her shoulders heave slightly, heard the small huff of frustration, but didn't let it deter him.

"See, Stormy de t'ing wid you is you don't know how ta have fun."

"Oh, please, Remy! Fun by your standards is not fun to me. I am not a little girl any more. Making mud pies and going fishing is not something I want to do as an adult."

Feeling frustrated she stood up and Remy purposely fell back onto the grass. He laid there looking up at the sky. It was a light, clear blue, lighter than her eyes which always reminded him of sparkling sapphires. He could never forget those eyes. He remembered how they would fill with unshed tears of anger that always accompanied that defiant look whenever she'd differed with his decisions so, so long ago back when she was a young little thing. He was sure that same look, sans teary eyes, was even now vivid on her pretty face even though older Ororo didn't wear her emotions on her sleeve as easily younger Ororo had.

"_Non_, you not a kid anymore," he murmured.

She thought she caught a hint of regret in his voice and she reluctantly took a peek at him. As if he knew she was looking at him his long lashes fluttered slightly before he shut his eyes tight. His lips pressed together in a hard straight line. Was he angry with her? He was so hard to read sometimes.

"We all have to grow up sometime," she said and went back to her weeding.

Later, when she was finished with her gardening she glanced at Remy. His eyes were still closed, his lips parted, his breathing heavy. He was sound asleep. She smiled feeling the tenderness she always felt for him overtake her. In sleep men often look like little boys but Remy looked more like a Greek god, sculpted to perfection. She scooted closer to him, hovered over him a moment, fought the urge to kiss his cheek. Instead, she got up and stood watching him sleep finding contentment in the innocent yet voyeuristic act.

A crow cawed from somewhere in the distance. She looked for it; saw it strutting along near the terrace flapping its wings then pecking at something on the flagstones. It had most likely found one remaining crumb of Rogue's left over morning toast for that was her habit to toss it out for the birds. Ororo swatted a gnat away, the move angrier than warranted. She'd begun to dislike thinking about Rogue. Remy wouldn't be outside with her now if he and Rogue weren't involved in another disagreement. She didn't mind Remy being there, even pestering her, but she did mind that he acted so aimlessly when Rogue refused to speak to him.

So often she wanted to shake Rogue, make her come to her senses. It pained her that Rogue could get Remy so off centered, like a little boy not yet sure about girls. That wasn't Remy, not the Remy she knew. When he and Rogue were angry with each other Ororo wanted to shake Remy too, make him snap out of it, come to his senses and then she wanted to hold him tight until his heart mended. She hated feeling so deeply because she could do nothing for either of them. Worse, her intense emotions threw her equilibrium off forcing her to work harder on controlling her feelings in order to keep the atmosphere free of disruptive weather. But today she forced herself to let all thoughts of Remy and Rogue go.

She surveyed the mansion, saw no signs of life, then sat down beside Remy fully intending to take a nap alongside him. And why not? A nap would do her good. She stretched out close to him, covered her eyes with one arm and allowed a contented even wicked smile to slowly spread as she closed her eyes. But it wasn't meant to be. Her nearness woke Remy with a start and then she cried out as he pulled her on top of him. He flashed a wicked, heart stopping smile which caught her off guard and sent shivers through her body and as if he knew it would, expected it even, he pinned her beneath him with a grin more wicked than Ororo could ever manage.

"You!" she laughed.

"I like to hear you laugh, _chère_," he said, his velvet voice deeper than usual, husky from sleep.

"Someone might be watching, Remy," Ororo warned.

"Someone might be at dat."

"Remy . . ."

"What?" His grin faded. Her clear blue eyes, once full of fun, were now full of something he'd never expected to see. And as if mesmerized by this new thing, this look of total vulnerability, his body sunk lower without conscious thought, his face drawing closer.

Ororo's lips parted as if she meant to speak but she didn't. She couldn't. His lips parted too but she saw he meant to kiss her. Their eyes closed as if in accord. They moved closer still, time suspended. But they didn't kiss. Their eyes opened almost at the same moment and they stared at each other as if they knew they'd gone too far. Still, neither moved away. They starred at each other, lips parted, breath coming unexpectedly fast. What might have happened they would not know for Logan was standing above them, arms akimbo and bristling with anger.

"What the hell're you two doing?" he demanded.

Ororo shoved Remy from her and scrambled up. Remy laid comfortably where he'd fallen, putting his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, saying in that indolent tone of his, "Remy jus' takin' a nap is all."

Logan glared daggers at Remy before taking Ororo by the arm and jerking her away. He didn't care that she stumbled in his haste and didn't let her go until they were on the terrace.

"Rogue could've seen you, 'Ro!" he hissed.

"Seen me what? Remy and I did nothing! Nothing at all!" she retorted angrily.

"You wouldn't be so pissed if that were true."

"I am not pissed as you so eloquently phrased it," Ororo said, lowering her voice.

"What kind of game are you playin', 'Ro? You know better 'n most – Rogue can't handle anything like that."

"If you're implying Rogue and Remy are together then you should know that they're not but Remy and I did nothing we haven't done before. Nothing is any different between us," she said, refusing to think of how close they'd come to doing something she had a feeling they'd both later regret.

"That's just it," Logan snarled. "When Gambit came here it was like he owned you, like you were his an' nobody else had the right to be concerned about you. He still acts that way and you let him."

"He was protective because of the circumstances, you know that. I was a child when he met me."

"That was a long time ago, Ro. You grew up fast."

"We have a bond, Logan, one that has stood the test of time as well as betrayals. He is the dearest of friends and I will always be there for him as he'll always be there for me . . . unlike others," Ororo said giving him a disdainful look.

Logan snatched her arm, held it fast, fingers digging into flesh. "You play with fire you'll burn this whole damn place down, Storm. What you an' Remy are doing is dead wrong."

"We did nothing; I have already told you this. I will not say it again," she said and pulled her arm free.

"You two do 'nothing' all day every day an' I'm not the only one who sees it."

"You're mad to suggest such a thing!"

"Ain't crazy but I'm damn sure angry," he admitted. He caught his breath before exhaling deeply. "You can't play games with the Cajun, Ororo, not without gettin' hurt."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't do you?" Logan said, studying her. "You think it's just a game, maybe like when you used to play with him when you were a kid but you ain't a kid now an' these aren't kiddie games, 'Roro so grow up."

"What're you talking about? Remy and I were partners, I was a child, nothing happened then any more than it did today!"

"I never said it did but seems ta me you're protesting a little too much fer nothin' ta have happened an' if you keep it up someone's gonna end up hurt. Rogue's your friend; she thinks you're her best friend."

Ororo fumed inwardly, angry at Logan for not understanding the unique relationship she had with Remy but also angry with herself for letting both men get to her. And she felt guilty which made her even angrier. But she straightened that tall body of hers and forced a calm façade then started towards the half opened French doors that led into the house. She stopped however when she saw Rogue watching her from just inside the doors.

"Ah don't care," Rogue said and she pulled the doors open so Ororo could enter.

Ororo paused on the threshold. "It is not like Logan has made it out to seem," she said, unable to stop herself from sounding defensive.

"Ah know it ain't, Ororo. Yer mah best friend. Ah know you would never try ta steal Remy from me even if we ain't t'gether right now."

Ororo turned and shut the doors. She didn't turn back to face Rogue but stood there looking out at Logan who was looking out over the lawn. She hoped he wasn't going to start something with Remy.

"Then you know me better than Logan," she murmured.

"He's just jealous is all. He likes you a whole lot, he just don't know how ta tell ya."

"I hardly believe that," Ororo said, still watching Logan.

As if sensing her eyes on him he turned and glanced at her before he went down the steps. She almost held her breath but no – he didn't even look at Remy, he turned to the left and headed to the garage. Remy, she saw, was still resting by the flower bed as unfazed as ever, splayed out on the grass probably asleep again.

"After all this time an' the way he acts around you, haven't' you figured it out?"

"What do you mean?" Ororo asked, spinning around.

"He loves you," Rogue said.

Ororo's heart leapt within her. Remy loved her?

"Ah think he has ever since we were in Australia," Rogue continued.

The unexpected elation that had soared within Ororo plummeted. Remy hadn't been with them in Australia. She'd misunderstood but it was obvious Rogue didn't understand her confusion and Ororo thought, she certainly didn't understand Logan either.

"Are you confusing me with Jean?" Ororo said, not able to hold back an angry scowl.

The women eyed each other. Rogue wasn't used to seeing Ororo flare with anger but she didn't back down. "Things change," she replied. "He loves Jeanie in a different way."

"I would be a fool to believe that," Ororo said and started to go but something stopped her.

Remy. She glanced at the motionless figure lying on the lawn and felt a rush of love for him but she also felt pity. He was so unhappy and she knew she should do what she could to help him so with some effort she reigned in her sour mood.

"Rogue, you should go and talk to Remy," she suggested, the words hard and bitter to say.

"Ah – ah don't think so, Ororo. Ah can't, not just now."

"Rogue, you have to trust him."

"You weren't so quick to trust him after – well, when he came back."

"You mean after you left him to fend for himself in Antarctica without shelter, without food, without transportation?" Ororo said, not able to hold back angry sarcasm. "Yes, perhaps I did doubt him when he returned but he appeared out of nowhere and was after the same object as Yukio and I, and I will not deny that I felt guilty for not trying to find him which clouded my judgment at the time. Still, I always hoped he would show himself to be the honorable man I've always known him to be and he did so, as you well know, Rogue. I should never have doubted him and neither should you."

"Ororo, ah told y'all he told me ta leave 'im!"

"I am sure you believe that and perhaps in his shame he did want you to abandon him, but even a heinous creature such as Sauron deserves a chance. We are not cold-blooded killers like Mystique, Rogue; the X-Men are made of finer stuff than that."

"Is that why you tried ta kill Callisto and Marrow, huh? You ain't as innocent as yer trying ta make out, 'Rroro."

Ororo's eyes widened but she quickly recovered from her surprise and said, "I did what I had to in order to save Warren's life. I did, as I always do, what I must for the X-Men. Marrow, fortunately, has two hearts. But what is done is done. I have made many mistakes as have you but I am not accusing you only asking you to start trusting Remy, that is all."

"Well, it sounds as if you are accusin' me, ridin' yer high horse as usual."

Staggered at Rogues retort Ororo's mouth fell open but then fury quickly overcame her.

"I have every right to be upset, Rogue. Because of me Remy joined the X-Men and because of that what happened in Antarctica was partly my fault. I trusted him just as I did you, as we all trusted you even against our better judgment when Charles allowed you to join us. We knew your crimes and forgave them as you proved yourself. Remy had long proven himself to us, especially to me. I do not claim to be innocent, Rogue; I have my own crimes and have to live with them each and every day just as you have to live with what you did to Remy every day."

"Ah didn't leave him ta die, Ororo ah just did what he wanted me to," Rogue said, all spite and confidence in her voice now gone. She looked wretched and felt worse. She had convinced herself for so long that it had been Remy who wanted her to leave him but the words sounded hollow and false when Ororo confronted her.

"He loves you, Rogue and I know you love him just try to work it out."

"It ain't that easy, Ororo. He slept with Mystique; she's the closest ah got ta a mother!"

"Mystique is a known liar; she was trying to discredit Remy. Why must you always believe the worse in him?"

Even though Mystique had given Remy the chance to sleep with her in the guise of Rogue's form Ororo would never believe he'd been so immoral as to have accepted such a proposition. She shook her head in exasperation. She'd done what she could, there was no reason to stay and argue.

Rogue watched her closest friend leave. "Oh, Ororo give me some time ta work things out. Don't steal him from me, he's all ah got," she whispered to the empty room.

**-xox-**

Long hours later, Ororo was still reeling from the mess of emotions tugging at her. Was Logan right? He was always so arrogant, so sure of himself and she trusted him implicitly. She was so sure Remy had meant to kiss her and she'd wanted him too. They'd shared kisses before and yes desire was there but neither of them would have thought to do anything more. Yet this time she'd wanted more and had wanted him to want her. Did he? For a second she'd been so sure he did. But of course they couldn't have gone down that road. Logan was right about that. And still, when she'd thought Rogue meant Remy loved her, the sheer joy Ororo had felt had been euphoric. Of course she knew Remy loved her just as she did him but in that little space of time Ororo had allowed herself to hope for more than platonic love. Wrong it might be but she didn't feel as appalled with herself as she should. Did Rogue have the right to trust her then? Ororo deemed her friend utterly pathetic in her mistrust of Remy but was she also not pathetic to have hoped for something more with Remy even for a millisecond?

No, she decided. It was an ordinary reaction. He was a handsome man, a flirt. He used his sonorous voice and sweet words to weave spells over women whether intentionally or not and Ororo was just as susceptible. She knew his heart belonged to Rogue. Still, she could count on one hand the number of times Remy and Rogue had been able to be an actual couple over the years. All the time in between they were either playing coy or not speaking like now or fighting. They had gotten over the worse when Rogue deserted Remy in the frozen Antarctic but now with Remy refusing to tell Rogue if he had or hadn't slept with Mystique Ororo didn't know if they could survive. What chance did they have unless there was some permanent way to stave off Rogue's power so that there could be no question of him ever being with another woman because he could be with Rogue always?

Ororo groaned, suddenly feeling the need to flee. She felt burdened with her friend's problems when she knew it shouldn't trouble her any more than when Warren and Betsy had broken up after Betsy's flirting with Neal. But it was impossible to view Remy as she did Warren or any other man she knew. She'd told Logan there was a bond between her and Remy but she hadn't admitted how deep it was. When he hurt so did she. She wanted to fix his hurts, make him happy. But when he was happy . . . no, she wouldn't allow herself to think about her own happiness, his was all that mattered. She rather he was happy than finding happiness for herself, such was the bond she had with him.

Finding it useless to try to make sense of her conflicting feelings Ororo, now standing alone in her room, summoned a wind through the open windows and let the soft breeze calm her. She closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, and tried not to think of anything at all only it proved to be an impossible task. She saw Remy laying on the grass looking so peaceful but then he was moving, leaning over her, his devils eyes boring into her as if unforeseen possibilities had opened up to him.

"Ohhh," she groaned, "Stupid! stupid!"

Indeed, she'd let her guard down. The momentary fantasy was silly, meant nothing. All she wanted was for him to be happy and it wasn't important that his happiness with Rogue would bring Ororo pain.

In a flurry of movement she crumpled to the bed, her hands covering her ears as if that would keep the long denied thoughts at bay. This was torture. It was so wrong to feel this way, to think such thoughts. She longed to not think at all, to not feel, to crush her emotions forever. She had to get away, clear her head, go some place she wouldn't think of Remy but where? Somewhere far away, anywhere but there, away from Remy and those dark bewitching eyes, the captivating smile, that tantalizing voice, his touch that burned and made her yearn for so much more. Oh how she longed for his touch and as much as she didn't want to admit it, it was true. She wanted him to hold her, to kiss her. She wanted him and it wasn't as a friend that she wanted him.

"No!" she whispered in alarm, her eyes wide with sudden realization. "I love him," she groaned as her hands fell to cover her mouth. "I love him," she repeated, the revelation startling. But then sudden calmness took hold of her. She knew what she must do.

"I have no choice but to leave," she decided with finality.

She packed light and with shaky fingers scribbled a note saying she would be in touch then folded the paper in half and left it on her bed. Where would she go? Life for her was over with the X-Men. She couldn't remain now, knowing the truth. Logan was unerringly right, she should have known. She would bring chaos to their little family of misfits. She had no other choice but to go.

And yet she hesitated. She knew what she had to do and she would but not before she saw him one last time. She set her backpack on the floor, looked around her room, at her plants, the swords on the wall, all the small things she'd managed to keep over the years despite the many times the mansion had been destroyed and rebuilt. Like her life – gone now. Would she be able to rebuild, start anew on her own? She cursed herself – so foolish, too blind to read her own heart. She covered her face with her hands and fought back a cry of anguish.

"He must never know," she whispered when she regained her composure.

It was easy to find him even as late as it was. Outside smoking on the side porch he favored when he couldn't sleep, a glass of brandy on the step beside him. It was so obvious that he was miserable with the way things were between him and Rogue and because he was hurting so was Ororo.

"If I could take your pain from you I would," she said not realizing she'd spoken aloud until the words were out.

"What pain _chère_?" Remy asked, laughingly as he stubbed out his cigarette.

She pushed the screen door open but she didn't join him as she normally would. Instead she stood behind him there in the darkness afraid to speak. But then he patted the space next to him she felt obliged to sit.

He glanced at her, grinned, and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. His hand was slightly moist and very warm but to Ororo his touch burned through her so that she leaned closer to him wanting more than just his hand hot in hers. But she caught herself and forced herself to slide a little away from him though he didn't let her hand go. She didn't want him to ever let go and because of this she knew with certainty that she had made the right decision. Everything was so clear now. She pulled her hand free. She would leave right after she told him goodbye. What else could she do?

"You mad at me, _ma_ Stormy?" he asked, his fingers drumming on her arm, his touch too familiar.

"Always when you call me that," she replied, catching his hand in hers and holding it tight.

"Sometimes Remy forget you dun like it when I call you dat it's true but sometimes I do it ta get a rise out of you, _chère_, ta see de thunder in those lovely eyes of yours. You always beautiful but when you angry de way yo' face light up, it make my heart beat quicker."

She laughed quietly, shaking her head. "You're a rascal; don't waste your charms on me my friend."

"Never wasted on you _chère_." Voice like liquid – smooth, rich, indescribably seductive. It engulfed you, mesmerized you. Just like his eyes.

She looked away, dropped his hand then rose. She stooped to kiss his forehead and made to go but he caught her wrist, held onto her as he got up. They stood like that only seconds but it seemed a very long, sweet time. Her heart was beating so fast. She tried to concentrate on what was important but couldn't. She hated herself for being so weak under his gaze. His eyes devoured her. Her long white hair falling over her shoulders, slightly tangled, silvery in the moonlight, her eyes half closed, those full lips slightly parted as if inviting him to . . .

It happened again, the expectancy, the yearning, the awareness of desire, and then the sudden realization, knowing that they mustn't – that they couldn't!

"Remy bid you _adieu chère_," he said, too loudly as if he'd just awakened from some trance. He dropped her hand but couldn't resist letting his eyes roam down her body.

She caught her breath. He silently reprimanded himself. She wasn't Rogue, she wasn't for him he told himself. But in that moment, like so many others before, he wanted her. Desperately. To take her in his arms, press her so close, feel her breast against his chest, the heat of her body burning into him. Without another word he turned and fled.


	2. Where the Wind Blows

**An Ever Fixed Mark – by Darlin**

**Chapter Two – Where the Wind Blows**

**A/N** - And so just when I try shipping Stormy and Remy the southern belle manages to learn how to control her ability to touch without taking one's powers or soul. However we shall ignore the current turn of events in Marveldom as this takes place long before the miraculous event in the Outback. Darn X-Men Legacy.

**-xox-**

Ororo hoped the others wouldn't notice how tired she looked. She was quite rumpled, her hair up in an untidy ponytail, her big fluffy pink robe making her look more like a blowsy housewife than stunning beauty but she hadn't had the energy to do anything to herself. She grunted in reply to cheery good morning salutations. She was exhausted and looked it, the dark circles under her eyes vivid. Feeling like a coward and a fool she hadn't been able to leave last night or sleep. Again. Another night lost. Far too many thoughts of Remy.

"Coffee?" Jean offered.

"Lots."

"It'll be ready in a minute, hon. Sleep poorly?"

Jean would notice. Ororo shook her head. It was none of Jean's business. It was silly after all. Besides it was wrong. All night lying in bed thinking amoral thoughts of the man who was supposed to be no more than a brother to her, the man whom one of her dearest friends adored. It was horribly wrong.

"It a beautiful day today! A beautiful day for fishin'," Remy sang in his warm tenor as he entered the kitchen, his eyes immediately searching out Ororo.

The assembled X-Men ignored him and went on with their conversations. Rogue didn't even look up, just sipped her coffee and continued reading the morning paper. Only Logan acknowledged Remy with a slight nod though his eyes watched him as he moved close to Ororo.

"Come on, what ya say, Stormy? It be like old times," Remy said, flashing his most charming smile.

"I think not," she replied as she turned towards the sink away from his hopeful face. She brushed at her hair with her hands wishing she'd at least attempted to run a comb through the mess.

"You too prim an' proper ta go fishin' with me now _chère_?"

She didn't know he needed this, to go fishing, to remember the child he'd taken care of – sister not temptress. Ororo remembered those long ago early mornings. Years ago, sitting by the river bank, bamboo poles in hand, laughter in the air, the picnic basket full of sandwiches and potato chips, a thermos of cool sweet tea and her favorite licorice that Remy always bought for her whenever he was at the store. The memories touched her deeply. Too deeply unfortunately.

"I'm exhausted, should never have gotten out of bed," Ororo muttered to herself.

"Life's too short to spend it in bed, _chère_ at least not . . ."

"Depends on who yer spendin' it with," Logan cut in with a wry chuckle.

"Wolvie, hush," Rogue hissed.

Not wanting to be seen, Ororo poured her coffee when it was ready, took her cup and ambled out of the room feeling like an old hausfrau. She hoped Remy wouldn't notice but his dark eyes followed her until the door closed behind her. Though he hadn't slept either no one would have ever guessed. He looked as refreshed as he always did, the stubble on his chin and below his lip making him look even sexier than usual. He glanced at Rogue who was still engrossed in the day's news. He wished he could kiss her lips like he once had been able to. And then he wondered why he hadn't taken advantage of Ororo's lovely lips just the other day.

Ororo almost hoped Remy would follow her to her room, her disheveled look be damned and there was a rap on her door shortly after she'd shut herself up in her room. But after jogging over to open it her stomach sank. It was Logan. She'd dreaded facing Remy alone but oh how she'd wanted it to be him. She tried to hide her disappointment when she saw Logan's grinning at her and forced herself to return the smile.

"Let's get outta here," he said.

"Where would we go?"

"A walk, maybe fishing?"

She shook her head. As much as she wanted to escape he'd been so angry yesterday she didn't want to be around him today. But he tilted his head a little to one side and gave her a look that was somehow both apologetic and wistful.

"Come on, it'll give ya a chance ta get away from the Cajun."

His words were magic, as if he knew the perfect thing to say, so while Logan dug out his fishing gear she made herself presentable. She was thankful Remy was nowhere in sight when they left and yet she felt vaguely disappointed. All night she'd laid awake trying to justify her reasons for not leaving as she'd planned, as she knew she should, but all she could come up with was that she was weak. She didn't want to go away, didn't want to be without Remy even if only in friendship and it could be nothing else. But Logan was right once again, it would do her good to get away from the mansion and as far away from Remy as possible. At least for today.

Still, as much as Ororo loved the great outdoors she was having second thoughts. Hordes of tiny, ferocious, blood sucking mosquitoes were out in full force. While Logan was striding easily through the tall grass along the river bank unperturbed by the annoying insects she was stumbling besides him distractedly swatting at them.

"I'm tellin' ya the bug spray's in the tackle box," he said, and not for the first time.

"Easy for the man who heals in an instant to say. Ow!" she yelped, slapping her arm too late. Being allergic to the nasty buggers she was sure it would swell up to a huge lump just like the other bites were doing.

"Use the bug spray, 'Ro," he advised yet again as he trudged on.

The look Ororo gave the back of Logan's head was almost penetrating in its malice. But before she could tell him where he could stuff his bug spray with all its loathsome chemicals she took a moment to smack the palm of one hand hard onto her other arm. She was actually pleased to see blood and insect innards smeared where the pesky creature had dared to strike.

"Told ya, darlin' – bug spray."

"And I know just where I'm going to put that bug spray of yours," she mumbled between clenched teeth.

The tone in her voice made Logan pause in his search for the perfect fishing spot. He thought he detected an undertone of menace. He turned around too late. A harsh wind came out of nowhere sending him tumbling head over heels and freeing Ororo from the little terrorizing demons.

"What the hell was that for?" Logan asked looking up at her from where he laid on the ground a good ten yards away.

"Better than bug spray," she said with a sweet smile.

"You wouldn't still be mad at me for yesterday?" Logan asked.

"Maybe just a little."

He didn't comment. She was with him now and that was all that mattered. They'd have a good time. It would be restful, exactly what she needed. Ororo couldn't know his thoughts were similar to her own. She watched him as he scrambled up and started searching for the fishing poles. She picked up the tackle box not far from her and started walking.

"That ain't like you, darlin', holdin' grudges," Logan said as he stomped through the tall grass where he saw one of the poles sticking out.

"Nor you. Are we fishing or not?" she responded.

"Oh, we're fishing all right, darlin' an' the one who catches the most is gonna clean 'em an' fry 'em up for dinner."

She didn't hide her smile. He had no idea how good a fisherman she was. Remy had taught her well. He'd also taught her not to reveal her hand too soon so she kept her secret to herself as they settled on a spot.

"Do you ever feel like leaving all this behind?" Ororo asked Logan when they were finally seated on the damp bank, waiting for the first nibble.

"Sure, all the time."

"Lately?"

He looked at her. "Nah, I'm havin' fun right where I am, beating you, an' bein' served up some fresh fish without havin' ta clean 'em."

Certain that she would catch more fish than he would she realized Logan didn't know everything like he thought he did. Even so, the entire morning was satisfying. Basking in the sun, the early morning heat never a problem for her, the total silence save for nature's symphony, even being with Logan whom she really did adore. It was as if he understood that she needed this respite. But the best part was winning their little bet. They only caught three fish but two were hers, enough for Logan to clean and cook for lunch she instructed him. But Logan disagreed.

"Dinner's what we agreed on, just you an' me an' no one else," Logan said as they walked home.

"You said dinner, _I_ neither agreed nor disagreed."

"Ya ain't gettin' out of this that easy, darlin'."

She shrugged, said, "Fine," with a huff and he smirked with satisfaction.

But later that evening the smell of fried fish drew others, ruining what Logan had hoped to be a private affair. Hank, pushed his glasses back onto his snout and peered into the cast iron skillet of bubbling oil and fresh breaded fish as if he were studying Logan's method of frying.

"Not quite a successful outing, I see," Hank said.

"It's enough," Logan grumbled.

"Ah, a perfect tête-à-tête albeit sans hush puppies. Well, then you'll not need me intruding further."

" Hush puppies are Remy's specialty not mine but what if we did had hush puppies, Hank?" Ororo teased.

"Thankfully there are none to tempt me. Ah, how you know my weaknesses, Ororo."

And Hank wasn't the only intruder.

"Mmmmmm mmmmm! That sure smell's good. Why didn't ya'll catch enough fer everyone dag blame it?" Rogue said as she looked hungrily at the browning catfish.

Ororo looked up from the salad she was making and gave Rogue a sweet smile while trying her best to stop the little voice inside her head from screaming incessantly, "Burn, Rogue, burn!"

"This ain't a party that's why," Logan said.

"Come here a minute, Wolvie ah need ta talk to ya about something," Rogue said, taking him by the arm and leading him out into the hallway, the door slamming behind them.

"If the fish burns . . ." he growled.

"It ain't gonna burn besides ah ain't gonna keep ya from yer lady love fer too long."

"Rogue . . ."

"Oh, ah'm just kiddin' but really, good fer you sugah fer doin' what ah told ya ya oughta do," Rogue said, her voice a soft whisper now. "It's not the date I told ya ta take her out on but it's a start."

"Rogue, I got fish cookin'."

"Ah know, an' ah don't expect yer eternal thanks ah just want y'all ta name yer first born after me," she said laughingly.

"Get outta here," he said, shoving her playfully.

"But it is workin' ain't it?" Rogue said more seriously, her voice lowered.

"We're havin' fun," admitted Logan.

Rogue nodded, satisfied. If she could keep Ororo busy with Logan then Remy was safe till she and the Cajun could work out their problems. But what she didn't know was that Remy had sauntered into the kitchen through the back door and was watching Ororo.

"Oh, it's you," Ororo said, quickly turning back to the potatoes she was dropping into a pot of boiling water.

Remy stared at Ororo accusingly but when she refused to say anything more he moved into the room then raised himself onto the counter beside the stove so he was seated next to where she was standing.

"You went fishin'," he said.

Despite herself she bit her lip.

"You went fishin' with Wolverine," he persisted when she remained silent.

She cleared her throat but couldn't bring herself to speak.

"You went fishin' wid him not me," he said. She didn't miss the resentment in his voice nor the way his fingers were tapping on the granite counter top he was sitting on as if he were fighting an urge to pull out a cigarette.

"Yes, I did. What of it?" she said and involuntarily chanced a glance at him but it immediately made her wished she hadn't. He looked genuinely hurt, those dark enchanting eyes of his were hooded and downcast, his full sensuous lips pressed tight together. Her chest constricted as if her heart would suddenly burst from guilt but also from the pain she'd caused him, she felt it that intensely.

"Thought you didn't like fishin'."

"I . . . I don't, it's just . . . Logan was . . . it was a bet, nothing more than a bet."

"A bet? An' now y'all eatin' yo' bet? Thought you hated fish."

"I never said I hated fish besides you said I needed some fun in my life."

His caught her wrist in one hand while the fingers of his other hand brushed lightly over a raised mosquito bite. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what? It was just a spur of the moment thing. What does it matter? What business is it of yours?" Ororo replied, losing her patience despite her guilt.

His hands moved to her face, fingers cupping both sides gently. His fingers on her skin felt like fire.

"Thought we had an' understandin', Stormy."

Ororo closed her eyes to block out the image of what she desperately wanted to see – a jealous lover. She drew in a shaky breath, trying hard to remain in control. She would have covered her ears to avoid his satiny smooth voice but she was too proud. She was in control, she was, she told herself. But she heard him chuckle as if he knew he was winning this little battle. She smelled his musky cologne, so familiar, so alluring. Her body leaned in towards him involuntarily and then she felt his lips, soft, light, warm, his breath tickling her skin. Her eyes flickered opened, her hand reaching for her cheek where his lips had been. His hand came up to cover hers, his eyes boring into hers, penetrating in their determination.

"You don't go fishin' wid anyone but me _chère_," he whispered and didn't care how childish it sounded.

"That's our understanding? That I can't go fishing with anyone but you?"

"That an' you an' de Wolverine can't never . . ." He didn't finish. He hadn't expected to feel such inner turmoil knowing that Logan and Ororo had spent the day together.

"I can do what I please, just as you do . . . with Rogue," Ororo said.

She wanted to walk away, run, find Logan, anything to escape Remy but more than that she didn't want to lose his touch. Their eyes held for a long moment and then his hand fell from hers and he looked towards the door. Her hand, still on her cheek where he'd kissed her, felt cold and she quickly dropped it. She was being stupid, reading more into the confusing looks that washed over his face than she had a right to. Remy was her dearest friend, nothing more and she was so wrong for wanting more.

Ororo didn't know it but Remy was as confused as she was. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, to deny it, he was flat out jealous. He knew it was just as wrong now as it had been when he'd first tagged along with her after she'd been turned back into the a full grown woman. Logan had acted as if he owned Ororo. It wasn't so much what he'd said but the way he acted around her, his very bearing, as if Logan's and Ororo's long history together somehow gave Logan the upper hand over Remy when it came to her. Logan had strutted in front of him as if daring Remy to try anything with her. Remy had hated him.

The Ororo that Logan had known had changed which meant he didn't know her like Remy did. He had been her protector, her shoulder to lean on not Logan. But being there for Ororo had been disconcerting too. She'd grown up, the change so sudden Remy hadn't had time to deal with it. Instead of the little mouthy kid he'd come to care for more than he would ever admit, Ororo was a stunning woman and he, being a man who appreciated women, couldn't help but notice. He'd been unwillingly attracted to her, even wondered what it would be like to be with her but memories of the little girl she'd been, chewing on licorice, trying to play with the Barbie doll he'd gotten her though he could tell she hated it, the mud pies he'd enticed her into making, the water balloon fights – all the things they'd done that any father might do with his daughter were so fresh in his mind he hadn't been able to overcome that.

Years later their time spent together in New Orleans were memories he still cherished but he'd long given in to his desire to hold her, kiss her. But that was all he'd allowed himself. He'd fallen crazy in love with Rogue even though he couldn't touch her, it just hadn't mattered. And then when he had been able to touch her . . . Those memories were still tauntingly vivid. He missed simple touch more than the sex, holding hands, a sweet kiss on the cheek, fingertips brushing against warm flesh while sitting under the hot sun. All these things that Rogue could not give him, that he needed as any human needed, he took greedily from Ororo. But now every time he was near Ororo he wanted to do so much more, things he knew were wrong – for everyone.

"Remy . . ." Ororo caught herself. She wanted to tell him she still loved him, that nothing had changed, that Logan was nothing to her but that she needed time away from him that she couldn't come in between him and Rogue but she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"We have three fish, enough for you too," she said instead, hoping that was enough to pacify him.

Remy snorted. "As if I'd share wid him," he said, his meaning clear to them both whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Ororo was glad Remy left before Logan came back into the room. And she was glad when she reached across the pan of frying fish to check her potatoes and the hot oil popped and hit her on the arm. Glad because Logan was so concerned over her burn that she was sure he couldn't tell her heart was beating erratically after her encounter with Remy. She didn't stop to think Logan might pick up the faint scent of Remy's cologne despite the thick smell of fish in the air. And he had noticed the musky scent immediately, had even looked around the kitchen for the Cajun but was satisfied that he was gone now, Ororo his only concern.

"We should put something on that," Logan said even though they could both see it hadn't blistered and probably wouldn't even leave a scar.

"I think I will," Ororo said and at the door she tried to give him a smile but it faded too fast. "I'm not feeling well, Logan, I think I'm going to lie down for a while."

**-xox-**

The night air was still muggy, still thick with humidity even as dawn neared. Ororo was wide awake trying to turn her thoughts to anything but Remy. She expected he would be on the side porch smoking as usual but she didn't go to him. Logan, however, did.

"Wolverine," Remy said when he heard the screen door squeak open.

"LeBeau."

"Been expectin' dis, go on, tell Remy what's on yo' mind _homme_."

"If ya been expectin' me then you already know."

"Do I?"

Logan had a strong desire to kick Remy in the head even knowing it would upset Ororo.

"You wanna try yer luck, see if you can beat me ol' man?" Remy challenged.

For a moment Logan thought the Cajun had read his thoughts but of course he hadn't – couldn't. It was obvious Remy felt the same anger, the same need to destroy his rival.

"Danger room after breakfast," Logan said as he stepped back inside, the screen door slamming behind him.

Remy stubbed his cigarette on the concrete porch floor till it was out and chuckled. He'd been in the mood to scrap with Logan ever since he'd discovered Ororo's betrayal. And it was a betrayal, her going fishing with him, as silly as it seemed and he knew it would seem silly to anyone else. But what he had with Ororo wasn't something anyone else could understand; their shared memories weren't part of the X-Men. Their bond was something no one could come between and he knew she knew that just as he knew it. And yet she'd gone with Logan instead of him. It was such a little thing, it shouldn't matter who she went fishing with but it did. He had a burning desire to know why it mattered so much, why he felt a need to punish her. He wanted to go to her room and demand answers but he knew if he did he might not leave.

**-xox-**

"Y'all don't look so hot sugah," Rogue commented when Ororo shuffled into the kitchen a few hours later that morning.

It was so early she hadn't expected to find anyone up but there were Rogue and Logan sitting at the table with steaming mugs of coffee in front of them along with plates of half eaten coffee cake. Ororo briefly wondered if Rogue realized how the cake would immediately go to her thighs, Rogue's age old complaint.

"You don't look so good either, Rogue," Ororo replied tartly albeit truthfully. She had no way of knowing that when Rogue found out Logan's dinner date with Ororo had fallen through Rogue had been so troubled she hadn't been able to sleep any more than Ororo or Remy or Logan had.

"You look great ta me, darlin'," said Logan who knew he'd sleep like a log after kicking Remy's butt in the Danger Room.

"I look like hell," Ororo corrected him as she poured coffee. "Feel worse."

"Wanna go see a movie or something later?" Logan asked.

The mug, almost to Ororo's lips, stopped in mid air. She looked at Logan in disbelief. Had he not heard what she'd just said? Did he not see that not only did she look awful but she felt just as bad?

"No thank you. Perhaps another time," she replied.

"Where're you going?" he asked when she covered her coffee with one hand and started to leave.

"Back to bed, I feel . . . sick."

"Feel better, sugah," Rogue said.

She was sure Rogue meant it but was just as sure she couldn't wish the same for Rogue. She hated herself for that. She actually loved Rogue and valued her as a friend and a teammate. They weren't as close as she and Jean but their friendship was just as important to her. Now she was having thoughts of ill will towards Rogue which was deplorable.

"I should've left," Ororo said to herself.

"Should've left?" Remy said, startling her so that she nearly dropped her coffee. The hot liquid splashed over her hand and sloshed onto the wood floor.

They stood at the foot of the stairs facing each other. He had just come in from a run she saw and hated herself for letting her eyes roam over his well developed chest. It was shiny with sweat, deeply tanned and deliciously hairless. When her eyes met his she looked like a guilty little girl. Remy grinned, happy with her reaction.

"Where you goin'?" he asked, taking the white towel from around his neck and dabbing at the coffee on her hand.

"Back to bed."

"Dat an' invitation, _chère_?"

He enjoyed the look of alarm that flashed over her face.

"Of course not!"

His grin spread to his eyes, crow's feet crinkling prominently and she couldn't stop from smiling back.

"You look tired _chère_ but when you smile yer whole face lights up," he said.

"You and your flattery."

"Not flattery jus' de truth."

"I look like I haven't slept in days."

"You look a little tired, _vrai_. Tonight Remy make a hot rum toddy for you, help you sleep."*

She smiled again. When she was trapped in a her child's body he had warmed milk for her to help her sleep and as much as she hated warm milk she'd obediently drank it, enjoying the time they had together at the end of a usually busy day stealing from the rich. He'd felt like a proud parent when she finished her milk, snuggled into her covers and slowly drifted off.

Ororo thought he was also remembering that long ago time. He hadn't wanted to be burdened with a child even one that was more powerful than him but he had found himself needing to protect her and to care for her. Those feelings had never left. By all rights she needed no one to take care of her then or now but he still longed to make everything right for her.

"I've missed you," he said, his voice an octave deeper, husky with emotion.

"You saw me yesterday," she said, trying to ignore the thrill his rich voice sent through her.

"It feel like a year," he said. He took a step closer to her.

"We were just in the garden the other day," she replied and tried not to lean into him.

"I miss dat day," he said as he caught a lock of her hair and let the strands slide through his fingers.

"That's . . . that's . . ." she stopped. She'd meant to say that was silly but silly as it was she knew what he meant. The peace they'd shared till Logan's interruption, so sure Remy had meant to kiss her, just as sure she'd meant to kiss him. She'd been furious with Logan but had they kissed, the way she'd felt looking into Remy's eyes that day she might not have been able to let him go. The problem was that he was looking at her the exact same way now.

His hands went to her waist and pulled her to him. The coffee spilled again. Ororo didn't feel the hot liquid she was so caught up in the moment. He took the mug, sat it on a step, wiped her hand clean then tossed the towel beside her coffee and took her in his arms again.

"I should go now," Ororo said though it was the last thing she wanted to do and her hands crept around his waist.

"You should," he said, his velvet smooth voice dark with warning but he didn't release her.

"Don't use your tricks on me, Remy LeBeau," she whispered.

His brow furrowed. "I never use my power on you, _chère_ an' you know it."

"I do, I know. I'm just . . . this isn't right. I need to go, you need to go. We need a break. We need . . ."

"You actin' like we a couple now. Why would I need a break from you of all people, Stormy?"

"Rogue," Ororo said, "And that should be answer enough."

"Maybe not."

"Maybe not? What?"

"Remy hear someone comin' let's talk about dis somewhere more private," he said as he let her go.

"No. That's not a good idea."

"Why? You finally 'fraid you can't resist me _chère_?"

"Perhaps," Ororo confessed despite her shame.

"Maybe . . . maybe dis is how it should be."

"What?"

Remy took her hand and led her to the front door. An alarm went off in Ororo's head. To go with him was wrong, could come to no good, the people they would hurt! She was vaguely aware Rogue was right that Logan had a little bit of a crush on her despite his feelings for Jean and what of Rogue? Ororo couldn't imagine that Rogue would be able to live without Remy. And yet she had, had deserted him and gone on with her life. She'd claimed Remy had told her to leave him in Antarctica but if you loved someone how could you listen to that, desert the man you loved so easily no matter what truths you might have learned?

It was dawn, the sun just rising but she didn't notice. Remy led her to a familiar path in the forest. Still holding hands they ducked under the canopy of trees. The early sunrise hadn't reached the small wood, the trees above casting dark shadows filtered with snatches of silvery light here and there.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't know – where de wind blows."

They continued their trek without speaking. His hand gripped hers tighter. She felt as if she would die from the combination of happiness in the moment and anticipation of what was to come and dread if it did happen. The trail came out by the lake but Remy stopped right at the edge of a copse. He swung their arms in an slow, easy rhythm as they both looked out at the lake, the flat surface now rippling as a pair of geese landed with a rapid flutter of wings. Remy looked at Ororo. He'd seen her looking infinitely better but he liked her this way too, first thing in the morning, rumpled hair and the old silk bathrobe she wore. It was familiar, even comforting. He wrapped an arm around her then drew her to him so that her back was pressed to his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her and without thought her hands came to rest on his. They watched the sun slowly rise.

"Dat was almost as beautiful as you, Stormy," Remy whispered in her ear when the sky was lit, the sun up.

She shivered. A smile nearly as bright as the sun lit her face. She no longer felt exhausted but jubilant and refreshed. Being with Remy had a way of doing that to her. Despite sleepless nights it felt like old times when she used to get up early anxious for a breakfast of calas or beignets at some delicious out of the way bakery Remy knew of in the French quarter.

"Do you ever feel as if you want to leave all this, Remy?"

"Sure, all de time but you're here."

"You rogue, oh I meant – you know I didn't – I meant that you're such a scoundrel of course, not . . ."

"We should talk about her, about Rogue."

"I really rather not. I've already told her she should talk to you."

"You did? . . . And?"

"She's . . . not ready."

Remy shook his head. "What do you t'ink, Stormy?"

"I think you should stop calling me that and fix things with Rogue," Ororo replied and tried to free herself.

*"_Esp_è_re_! You always difficult. Settle down, relax for a change," he said, holding onto her fast.

"The trouble is I relax too much with you. It's not wise."

He held her closer and she leaned back into him. "It's better than fighting me all de time, Ororo, _non_?"

She didn't miss the fact that he didn't call her by the nickname he'd chosen for her the very day they'd met.

"You an' Rogue always givin' Remy grief," he sighed.

"I hope you're joking."

"_Non_, but dere's a difference. Rogue, now, _tres belle_ but she don't trust me. Wid you _ma petite_ we have what one would call _une belle amitie_," he mused.*

"A beautiful friendship," Ororo translated, stomach sinking.

"I like the way dat sound. Dat's somethin' she an' me will never have."

After a little while Remy turned her around and held her at arms length. "What 'bout you, _chère_? You ever feel like leavin', goin' where de wind blows?"

"Of late, all the time."

"You won't leave wid out sayin' g'bye?"

She had tried. She wasn't strong enough. "No."

"Den Remy ain't got no reason ta fly de coop."

She rested a hand on his firm chest before turning back. "We should go," she said not waiting for him but raising on a wind and floating away.

For Ororo the rest of the day passed uneventfully. She didn't know that later that morning Remy and Logan fought to a draw that ended up making them both laugh begrudgingly afterward, both bruised, battered and drenched in sweat. They shook hands as men often do, no grudge held and called it a day, though thoughts of a rematch were in the back of their minds. Logan didn't tell Remy he'd held back because if he'd seriously hurt the Cajun Ororo would never forgive him. Any who knew of the fight simply considered it training, blowing off steam. Jean, however wondered if it was something more when Scott mentioned it and observed her reaction carefully. She was sure he was just as suspicions as she was. Ororo's half full coffee cup left on the stairs alongside a towel that hadn't been there before and both Ororo and Remy gone that morning when she went to look for them was suspicious in itself. And lately she'd felt so many conflicting emotions from Ororo, she was sure it had to do with Remy. She hoped Ororo would talk to her but her best friend was almost standoffish. Nevertheless, Jean had invited her to go into town with her for the day, some shopping and dinner, just the two of them, but she wasn't surprised when the offer was politely declined.

Night settled in, still sticky and unbearably hot. Everyone but Ororo retreated to their air conditioned rooms. She slept without the aid of even a fan, not only because she didn't need it but because her many plants thrived in the humidity. But like the night before sleep wouldn't come. She moved uneasily on her bed kicking the covers off then pulling them back over her. She sprawled flat out on her back then curled up on her side then later rolled over switching sides and pulled a pillow over her head. Sleep still resisted. She couldn't stop thinking of Remy.

She longed to go out onto the side porch and sit with him if only for a few minutes. She was sure he would be there. She wouldn't even mind the noxious cigarette smoke. They could even argue a little or perhaps reminisce a bit then sit in peaceful silence. Perhaps she could coerce him into making that hot toddy for her. That was all she asked for, nothing more, just being close, joking, relaxing in the silence of the night together. And it would be enough. If she were strong. She didn't go because she feared she wouldn't be. He held her in his arms too much of late, as if he sorely needed human contact. But it was more than that; he was brimming over with unvoiced pain, to such an extent that she felt his anguish as if it were her own. She'd tried to convince Rogue to end his misery, had urged Remy to go to her but they were both determined to avoid any resolution. Was that love? If it was she wanted nothing of it.

Like last night she saw the only thing for her to do was to leave but the reality, the actual act was anathema to her. Every day she yearned to see Remy, hear his silky voice, feel the warmth of his breath against her skin, his firm body against hers, muscular arms holding her. To give that up, so many small things, so inconsequential, seemed impossible. The small things hurt no one, not Rogue, not Remy but she knew the pleasure she took in them was wrong. And yet could she live without her friend whispering in her ear, without his hand warm in her own? But how many more sleepless nights could she endure? Worn out once again from lack of sleep she rose with new determination. Today would be different. She couldn't stay. And so she packed once again. She knew the meaning of love and it wasn't what Rogue and Remy had. As frustrating as Remy was she loved him, all of him, the good, the bad, the wicked in him, and as such she needed him to be happy. If the turmoil that came with Rogue was what made him happy then she would leave him to that but she couldn't stay and watch.

"Where ya goin', sugah?"

Ororo, backpack in hand, stopped on the stairs and looked at Rogue. She hadn't expected anyone to be up though after yesterday morning she should've known better. "Please talk to him, Rogue he doesn't deserve this."

Rogue held back a retort. It was too early to start a fuss and by the looks of it unnecessary. "Ah'll try," she said without much feeling then questioned, "You goin' somewhere?"

"You must promise me that you will try, Rogue," Ororo insisted.

"Well, ah ain't much fer promises, Ororo all ah can do is try."

"That is all I'm asking."

"He's a big boy you know, sugah, fully able ta take care of himself. He don't' need you ta fight his battles for him either."

"His heart is fragile at best, Rogue surely you must know why he's so flippant regarding love. His experiences with Bella Donna left a deep mark and yet he's given his healed heart to you. I know your heart is also fragile but you must know Remy wants to be with you whether you can ever touch again or not. There are not many men who would do that."

"Ah know that," Rogue admitted.

"Then trust him, Rogue. I'm positive he didn't sleep with Mystique, he just wants you to see the truth for yourself."

"It wouldn't hurt him ta tell me the truth instead of havin' me guess at it."

"But if you loved him . . ."

"Ah don't wanna talk about Remy any more, Ororo. What we do is our business not yours especially since it looks like you won't be around anymore."

Like Rogue, Ororo held back her anger. "Tell him goodbye for me," she said.

"Ah'll be happy to."

Ororo smiled. She set her backpack down and drew Rogue to her. "I only wish you the best, Rogue it's just that when he's so miserable I am too. It's silly I know, but it hurts me to see him like this, and you. I just need to get away for a while."

"Then yer comin' back – good," Rouge said and meant it.

Slinging her backpack over her shoulders Ororo stepped outside. She saw the morning was just beginning, the sky a clear, soft, blue, almost cloudless. It would be a good day. She hoped it would always be a good day for Remy. And why not for her as well? Perhaps now that she was going away it could be. She looked up at the sky then, holding her arms as if to embrace it, let the wind blow her where it chose.

***French translations**:

_vrai_ - true

_Esp_è_re_ – encouraging someone to be patient more or less

_tres belle - _she's beautiful

_une belle amitie_ – a beautiful friendship


	3. We Only See What We Want to See

**An Ever Fixed Mark – by Darlin**

**Chapter Three – We Only See What We Want to See**

**A/N** - Sorry for the late update, had some personal problems. I got better. ;D Please excuse my bad attempt at Remy's accent; I'm too lazy to go over this chapter better though I will later. One more chapter to go.

**-xox-**

When Remy came down for breakfast Jean, who was reading a note, quickly slid the small card under the newspaper that was spread out on the kitchen table. As she did this she glanced at Rogue who was poring over the comic section and not paying attention to anything else. Though Scott was absorbed by the sports section he happened to see his wife's swift movement and wondered what she was hiding. Trusting her however, he said nothing though he did follow her line of sight when he noticed the slight twisting of her pretty lips, something she always did whenever she felt guilty. The two both observed Remy scanning the room so intently it was clear to them that he was looking for something or someone in particular.

Remy quickly placed everyone, Logan sitting beside Hank talking sports and Rogue and Scott absorbed with their paper but when his eyes met Jean's before she quickly looked away Remy's face changed drastically, something both she and Scott took note of. Jean thought he looked as if he'd been caught doing something very wrong and her heart went out to him.

"Coffee anyone?" she asked as she got up with mug in hand. She glanced at everyone inquiringly before giving Remy a reassuring smile. But he didn't see it. He was looking towards the door as if expecting someone to come in any moment. He was looking for Ororo, he couldn't help himself.

"Stormy not up yet?" he asked causally in a sleep thick drawl as he sauntered over to the refrigerator.

"She's gone," Rogue said, now looking up, her face brilliantly happy.

"Kinda early – somethin' goin' on?" he asked nonchalantly as he stooped over and started rifling through the fridge.

"Ororo won't be back fer a long while sugah," Rogue replied pleasantly.

"_Pardon_?" Remy exclaimed and he gave up all pretense of hunting for breakfast.

"'Ro's gone?" Logan asked.

"She told me ta tell y'all – both of y'all . . . ah mean that is ta tell everyone. She just said she needed a vacation."

"When did she say she'd be back?" Remy inquired his red eyes boring into Rogue.

Rogue avoided those eyes that always made her stomach do little flips. "Didn't say," she said with a careless shrug.

Logan got up, slapped his palms hard on the table and stared at Remy who was absently shutting the refrigerator. Remy didn't notice the other mans glare, he simply turned and walked out.

"Everyone deserves a vacation," Jean said, watching Remy go as she refilled her mug before sitting down beside her husband again.

"We haven't been so busy that we couldn't spare her," Scott chimed in, supporting his wife.

Logan looked from Jean to Scott. "She say where she was spendin' this vacation?" he asked rather surly.

"I'm afraid she didn't want me to tell anyone," Jean said.

Rogue looked at Jean, her mouth falling open. She'd thought Ororo had confided in her as they were best friends, she hadn't considered that she would've told Jean as well.

"She left a note," Jean explained. Her hand slid under the pile of newspaper sheets and retrieved the note card she'd been reading earlier and she held it up for Rogue to see.

"She didn't say why she left did she?" Rogue asked as she watched Jean slide the card into her back jeans pocket.

"I think if Ororo wanted you to know she would've told you, Rogue," Scott said.

Jean hid a smile as she leaned over and pecked her husband's cheek before getting up again. "See you at lunch," she said.

"You aren't going to finish your coffee?" Scott asked.

"Too much caffeine already," she replied, giving her husband a wink.

"We could all use a vacation or a little time away," Hank said, "perhaps we could acquire Mets tickets."

"Yankee tickets an' yer on," Logan said and he plopped back into his seat.

"Someone going to see the Yankee's?" Bobby asked as he came in.

"Affirmative, providing we can acquire tickets," Hank answered.

"I'd be interested in that," Scott said though he looked a little preoccupied. He had a feeling something was going on that he should know about and wondered when his wife would fill him in.

Similar to yesterday Jean was on the hunt and like yesterday when she found Ororo's coffee and Remy's towel abandoned on the stairs and she'd quietly removed them she had no intention of telling her husband anything. With Ororo gone, her note safe in Jean's keeping, she was determined to find out what was going on. She had a strong feeling that Remy was the key. But he wasn't in his room or on the side porch Ororo had told her he favored, or in Ororo's attic where she thought he might have wandered off to. She finally found him outside on the terrace looking out at the pool. He turned slightly when he heard her, their eyes meeting briefly before he turned away. He glanced up at the sky, idly blew a smoke ring through his lips letting his cigarette dangle from his fingers.

"Don't want company," he told her as he watched the smoke dissipate into the air.

"Trust me I'd rather not disturb you but . . ."

"Den don't," he said.

Jean looked at Remy's rigid back and sighed. "Ororo's going to kill me for this, Remy but I think you need to know why she left."

He turned towards her then, no longer resisting her intrusion, his stance completely different now, his face open even vulnerable. Jean was certain that not only would Ororo want to kill her but Rogue would too after she told Remy what she suspected. But if she was able to open his eyes maybe he could put them all out of their misery.

"She left because she felt she was coming between you and Rogue," Jean said.

"How could she t'ink dat?" Remy demanded, "It ain't her fault Rogue won't give me de time of day."

"Remy, I think you and I both know Ororo has deeper feelings for you than she cares to admit, and if I'm not mistaken you have some serious feelings for her yourself."

"We been through a lot, Jeanie."

"I know, and I understand but I think it's a lot more than that."

"Don't know what ya mean." He took a long drag on his dying cigarette before dropping it and stubbing it out under his boot.

Jean sighed again. "Remy, I hope you're picking that butt up and I wish you wouldn't pretend not to know what I mean. Ororo's going to be furious with me as it is; I can't say anything more than what I've already said."

Remy ran both hands through his hair and inhaled deeply before murmuring as if to himself, "She said she wouldn't leave without tellin' me."

Jean heard despair thick in his broken voice. She came up beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Remy, Ororo was falling in love with you," she whispered.

Remy stared at her with eyes so wide she knew he'd never guessed at Ororo's secret.

"She doesn't even realize she's in love with you," Jean said. "Or maybe she did realize and that's why she felt she had to leave. She never said anything to me about it, Remy but I know her and I could see how she felt about you every time you were together and it was eating away at her. Rogue's a good friend, Ororo couldn't, she would never intentionally come between the two of you."

"_Jen e crois pas – _je suis desolé – sorry, I mean to say Remy don't t'ink so, Jean. You're wrong. Ororo don't see me in dat way."*

"Think about it, Remy. The way she's been acting around you, how unhappy she's been. You must see that I'm right. She left out of the blue for goodness sake, without a word to either you or me, the two people she'd never leave without speaking to first. We both know she can't stand to see you and Rogue going through . . . your . . . rough patches but it's so much more than that. I don't know why you refuse to believe it. She loves you both, she'd die rather than come between you two. But she has to be dying a little each day watching you and Rogue hurt each other whether it's when you're arguing or ignoring each other. Believe me I know! When Ororo's hurting I feel that too. When you love someone you feel their pain and you want to help them, you want them to be happy. That's . . . that's why I had to tell you even knowing she'll be angry with me."

"Dere ain't nothin' ta come between, no reason for her ta feel dat way. Rogue an' me are jus' friends on de outs right now," Remy said.

"Right. Well, sometimes we only see what we want to see, Remy," Jean said and with a soft pat to his shoulder she left him to digest all she'd guessed at.

Remy shook his head slowly as he stared at the hard flagstone tiles beneath his boots. He kicked at the squashed cigarette butt but didn't move to pick it up. Everything Jean said had a ring of truth to it. Jean knew Ororo better than most and she read minds. Had Jean read Ororo's? But even as he asked himself this he knew she hadn't because she hadn't read his. If she had she wouldn't have felt pity for him, she would have felt abject disgust.

Back inside the mansion Jean watched Remy kick at the cigarette butt she'd told him to pick up and thought how obedient he would've been had Ororo been the one who'd told him to pick it up. She hoped her best friend wouldn't be too terribly mad at her but by the way Remy was acting it was unlikely Ororo would ever find out she'd stuck her nose into Ororo's business. It was a rare thing for Jean to betray a confidence. Ororo hadn't told her anything in her note except that she needed to get away and would stay in touch but Jean had watched her best friend suffer in silence for the past year. She didn't need to read her best friend's mind or Remy's; their feelings were in their actions if not on their faces. Every time she heard their shared laughter or Ororo angrily scolding Remy or Remy playfully teasing Ororo what they felt for each other was there. She didn't despise either of them for falling for each other without being aware of it. She loved Ororo as a sister and just as Ororo had suffered with Remy's unhappiness so had Jean suffered as she'd watched her best friend try daily to deny the love that was growing against her will. Now Jean hoped she'd done the right thing and that Ororo would forgive her if Remy acted upon what she'd revealed. It would hurt Rogue yes, but Rogue was stronger than they often gave her credit.

**-xox-**

Although every day of the X-Men wasn't filled with crime fighting and universe rescuing, Remy wished this long hot summer day was actually one of those days, anything to take his mind off of what Jean had just told him. He walked down the terrace steps and paced the length of Ororo's favorite flower garden. Tiger lilies, snap dragons, black eyed Susan's, queen Ann's lace and more were in full bloom. He could see Ororo kneeling in the dirt, grass stains on her jeans, content, just days ago.

He brushed at the air as if trying to rid himself of a bothersome gnat or a mosquito but in reality it was his way of trying to vanquish visions of Ororo. But it didn't matter what he did, he could still see her in his mind's eye, as real as his fidgeting fingers. And that's always that way it is, when you don't want to think of something, someone, you can think of nothing else. He felt a headache coming which matched the ache in his stomach.

Kneeling down on one knee he ruthlessly snapped a purple gladiola from its stalk. It was a beautiful flower that bloomed voluptuously – just like Ororo. Those flowers bordered Tante Mattie's house in Louisiana and they reminded him of home. Ororo and home – the two things he missed most he thought morosely. As he peered at the flower he remembered one of the last times he'd seen Ororo, the proffer flower he'd given her destroyed petal by petal. Why? He had a million questions about so many of her seemingly inconsequential actions and no answers. He plopped down on the grass remembering the other day when he'd sat there with his back planted firmly against Ororo's back just enjoying the warmth of her body despite the heat of the day, the trickling of sweat in every crevice. Out of habit he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and then his lighter. Smoking helped keep him calm and focused. Cigarette between his lips, he cupped a hand over the lighter and flicked it into life with his thumb. He held the lit cigarette between his lips for a moment without inhaling as he stared at a very irate Ororo.

She stood before him, not as the adult that so frustrated him now but as the young girl that he'd first known, hands were on her slender hips looking like some incensed mother lecturing him on the dangers of smoking. He'd promised her he'd try to give the habit up and he had tried, had even cut his habit considerably, at least when he was around her. It wasn't as if it could stunt his growth after all he'd japed with her.

The memory felt like a forgotten dream one full of hope and possibilities and it left him aching through and through. But he didn't ache for those long ago days – he ached for his Stormy as she was now. With her gone he felt as if there was a gaping hole in the world as he knew it. He took the cigarette from his mouth, held it between two fingers that he noticed were stained darker than the others. Did he smoke that much? Ororo had been right then, he thought. He looked at the cancer stick for a long moment as if entranced by the pungent scent that called to him, the smoke weaving out and upwards temptingly. And then, his mind made up, he charged the cigarette, one of his mutant gifts, then tossed it aside. He grinned when it exploded in the grass just where he'd aimed it. He caught up the pack of cigarettes, spilled some more onto the grass then one by one charged them, tossed them, then watched them combust like a little boy at play.

"Tryin' ta start a fire?" Logan's rough voice caught Remy off guard though the Cajun didn't look up.

"Ya might as well be throwin' away money as much as these things cost now," Logan grumbled.

"Told Stormy I'd stop smokin'," Remy muttered.

Logan almost laughed but the somber look on Remy's face made him thoughtful. "You know it's yer fault 'Ro left," he said.

Remy looked at Logan now. "How you figure dat, _homme_?"

"The way you're always botherin' her, can't leave her alone even when you an' Rogue are together. Guess I don't blame her for wantin' ta get away from you."

Remy tossed another cigarette, watched it explode in the air seemingly as nonchalantly as he had before. Logan didn't notice the twitch in Remy's jaw or that his hand trembled slightly. He expected Remy to look guilty and act guilty because what he'd told him was the truth. Remy had run Ororo off just when things had been moving in the right direction for Logan and Ororo with their little fishing trip then the dinner that never came to fruition because of Remy. He felt like reaching out and smacking Remy upside his head but instead he reached down and snatched up the half empty pack of cigarettes. But Remy was faster. Gambit caught him by the wrist, leaned forward and with a deft twisting motion flipped Logan onto the ground.

"Better be careful you don't ruin, Stormy's flowers," Remy said and the smile that melted many a woman's heart flashed for a split second when thought of how upset Ororo would be with Logan.

Logan got up quickly but Remy was up too, ready for him. They tussled there in the grass, wordlessly; emotions charged as if to the victor would go the spoils. But Ororo wasn't there; she wouldn't know and couldn't get angry with Logan for hurting her pet so Logan didn't hold back. They threw punches, grappled, kicked, giving as good as they got but finally a solid adamantium laced right hook followed by a fist to the gut knocked Remy to the ground. He hit ground head first and he didn't get up. Logan, panting and ready for more, stood over the Cajun waiting for him to open his eyes. The kid gave good, but Logan thought with due smugness, he gave better. He felt good showing the Cajun just what he was made of but after a very long minute with Remy still out cold Logan almost started to panic. He thought of Ororo, knew she'd be furious, would never forgive him if he'd hurt the kid. Fortunately Remy moaned shortly making Logan feel relieved and kind of stupid. They were grown men, or at least Logan was, and he knew better than to be fighting over a woman like that was going to solve anything.

When Remy finally opened his eyes everything was a blur as if he were still caught in a dream. He wasn't sure where he was but he saw Ororo's bright face looking down at him and he grinned, glad to see her.

"Ororo!" he called out, bolting up when the vision suddenly faded. But just as quickly he settled back on the ground. His head was throbbing and three adamantium claws were pointed at his throat. Ororo was gone and the old goat was still there, he realized and without any thought for himself he grabbed the claws and summoned his kinetic power.

Logan swore. "Boy, power down now or you lose your head," he said.

Remy looked around wildly, his hand still clutching Logan's claws. He was in the grass half sprawled out in Ororo's flower bed crushing her beloved snap dragons. "Merde," he cursed dropping Logan's claws and rolling out of the flowers.

"You passed out for a few seconds when you hit but you'll live. Probably just a concussion. Head's so thick it won't hurt anythin'," Logan said then added as an afterthought, "That'd be interestin' though, wonder what would happen if you did charge my claws."

"Can't break adamantium," Remy grunted. He slid his legs up, rested his arms on his knees and let his throbbing head hang. He'd never been hit harder in all his life.

Logan held a hand out to Remy. The two men looked at each other for a few long seconds before Remy accepted Logan's hand and allowed the shorter man to help him up.

"You're a realist same as me so I'm gonna take a wild guess here. You ain't altogether stupid so I know you gotta know 'Ro's got feelin's fer me an' that's what's been buggin' you. Guessin' that's why you keep wantin' ta kick my ass ever since you joined up with us," Logan said.

Remy snorted. "You don't know Stormy," he said.

Logan held up a hand and shook his head. "I ain't blind, stubborn I'll admit, but I see the way you act when you're together. Thought it would stop, you'd move on, but when you were supposed to be movin' on with Rogue you really didn't move on did you? It ain't a question," he said before continuing, not letting Remy interrupt, "Thought maybe 'Ro an' me might get somethin' started, I mean we're both free, got no ties to anyone, but she can't make up her mind with you always hangin' around on the fringes moonin' over her like you do."

Remy laughed now. "She ain't interested in you, _homme_."

"She went fishin' with _me_ and not you didn't she?"

"So?" Remy replied churlishly.

"Thing is she's bound to you so tight it don't make sense to me. You got her on the run an' Storm don't ever run. She's either gotten to the point where she can't stand your guts or she's . . . well, she likes you more 'an I figured an' realized I was right, that anything between you an' her would kill Rogue. Thought she was smarter 'n that though. Well, her loss. I'm gonna tell you somethin' an' you mark my words boy, the two of you could never last, you ain't man enough for that woman not even in your wet dreams."

Remy laughed again. "You're serious aren't you? Thought I'd seen an' heard everyt'ing by now but you, you're one conceited, egoistical, old fart aren't you? You don't know Ororo like you t'ink you do, she wouldn't be caught dead wid a runt like you fer a beau, she don't give a damn 'bout you, Logan. Don't matter how many times you go fishin' together she ain't never gonna see you like dat."

"Save it, LeBeau. I've known 'Ro longer 'n you an' better 'n you think, way better than you know her. She might be turned by your pretty boy looks but that superficial shit won't last, not with her. She's gonna want somethin' a little more substantial than what you got ta offer," Logan said and he scooped up the half empty pack of cigarettes, stuffed them into his t-shirt pocket then snarled out, "Waste of perfectly good smokes," before he stalked off.

Remy's fingers touched his jaw carefully; it felt like it was broken. But more importantly were the crushed flowers. Ororo would kill him. He got down on his knees and tried to do what he could to fix the mess he'd made.

**-xox-**

Days passed, still swelteringly hot and insufferably long. No one but Scott said anything to Remy as the red, swollen, bruised mess that was his face began to heal. Hank set his jaw, assured them it would heal in time though he silently wondered if Logan and Remy's relationship would ever heal. Remy told them both to mind their own business and when Jean gave her husband a warning glare he actually did mind his own business.

"But I expect full details sooner or later," Scott told his wife and she smiled and wondered how to confess her part in what was turning out to have been a very bad idea.

Remy did nothing with the information Jean had given him even after he healed. Remy and Rogue fought a little more, ignored each other less. Jean had no way of knowing that for Remy the nights were unbearable, the day's worse. He was trying to do what Ororo wanted, trying to accept Rogue's mistrust, but that meant admitting he was the one in the wrong when he wasn't; a hard thing for a stubborn and proud man.

Week by week, things got a little better for Remy and Rogue. They were even able to come together for simple things like playing cards. Seated at one of the mosaic patio tables on the terrace where they could watch the sunset Remy and Rogue were playing black jack. Rogue thought she was pretty good though it was Remy who had taught her how to count cards. She watched him shuffle the deck effortlessly and gracefully and couldn't stop herself from smiling. She was doing her best to lower some of her defenses in hopes of doing just what Ororo had told her to do but she was sure trust wasn't as easy as everyone thought it was. Nevertheless, she took a sip from her glass of iced sweet tea and sat back in her chair feeling contentment settle in, the first time in a long while.

"It a hot one, _non_?" Remy said for lack of anything better to say.

"Ah never mind how hot it gets, it ain't half as humid as it was in Mississippi but dang the mosquitoes are eatin' me alive!" she said and swatted at one as if to give proof.

Remy glanced at her then back at the cards. His thoughts wandered. He missed the hot, humid summer days of New Orleans.

"If it weren't fer the mosquitoes it would be a perfect ending to a perfect day," Rogue continued. "Light up a cigarette Swamp Rat, maybe the smoke'll keep 'em away."

"You know, Remy ain't smokin' now," he said.

"Yeah, yeah but you still carry 'em around so who're ya tryin' ta fool – yerself?" Rogue said with a snort.

Remy looked at her for a thoughtful few seconds before he set the cards down and pulled a pack of Marlboros from his shirt pocket. Rogue watched his slender, tanned fingers pluck a cigarette from the pack, then tap it on the table for an eternally long time before placing it between his lips. She never grew tired of watching him, those fingers, those lips. The sight of them always made her want him to use them on her. The cigarette lit, he placed it in an ashtray on the table letting the smoke drift between them. He dealt. She lost.

"Ow," she said when she smacked her arm in an attempt to send a mosquito to its demise. "This ain't workin' let's go up ta mah room."

"Why you always gotta complain? Ororo never complains!" Remy found himself snapping at her though he immediately regretted it.

Rogue blinked twice. "That's not what Logan says," she retorted.

"Logan? Like he knows Ororo!" Remy griped. He pushed the cards towards her without looking at her.

Rogue shuffled the cards in silence before dealing. They played a few more hands without speaking and Rogue was beginning to calm down. She was willing to wait this out as long as needed and as long as Ororo was gone she was sure she could. Before long they'd be back to their usual fun loving ways and she'd never think about Mystique or Ororo again. It just took time, time that Storm was willing to give them. She looked up when Remy cleared his throat before dealing out the cards.

"Remy leavin' ta find Ororo," he said, his eyes not meeting hers.

It was as if a cancerous tumor had suddenly taken root in the pit of Rogue's stomach. She felt nauseous.

"Remy need ta make sure she all right, dat's all," he said and picked up his cards.

Rogue's fingers were ice cold but she picked her cards up too. She played her hand without really seeing the cards. "Hit me," she whispered.

Remy's eyebrows rose since he could see she already had a jack of spades but he dealt another card. Another jack. He was sure she'd lost. She didn't notice she had, didn't care. She tossed her cards onto the table, the game forgotten.

"Why?" she said, her voice hot with fury.

Remy gathered up the cards and said, "I just gotta know she okay."

"Okay?" Rogue shrieked. "Okay? She's grown, Remy she ain't a little girl anymore! She can take care of herself – hell, better 'n any of us 'cept maybe fer Logan!"

"I just gotta see for myself. Your deal," he said in his deep drawl that still sent shivers down Rogue's spine despite her anger.

"Gimme those!" she cried and snatched the cards from him. Though she didn't mean to the cards scattered, some falling onto the table others floated down onto the ground. Rogue fought back tears. Her fist pounded the table and the glass top shattered beneath it. "Why are you doing this to me?" she demanded.

"I love her!" Remy shouted in the heat of the moment as he rose from his chair. But he slowly sunk down as the truth of his words struck him. He sat staring at her, his heart racing, his breath coming too fast. "You – you know what Remy mean," he stammered.

They sat in their chairs, the table in ruins at their feet. Rogue watched Remy who refused to look at her. He reached down, picked up his pack of cigarettes and retrieved one. She observed him as he drew his lighter from his jean pocket, saw how his fingers trembled just slightly as he lit the cigarette. She saw her own hands were trembling as she flicked pieces of shiny glass off of her jeans. She slid off her chair onto her knees and started picking up pieces of the table. Remy, cigarette dangling uselessly in his hand, watched her pile of rubble grow.

"Ah don't want you ta go," Rogue said when she was finished constructing a tottering pyramid of useless colored glass.

"I have to," Remy said and his voice, usually so seductive, was filled with pain.

"You don't have to, Remy! If she weren't okay she would've let us know or at least she would've told Jean."

"She's alone, she needs me," he said, voice trembling now.

"And ah don't?" she demanded.

Remy met her eyes this time, stared a long moment before he wet his lips with the tip of his tongue before speaking. "What you need Remy can't give you, _chère_ . . . I wish I could."

Rogue stood up and kicked the pile of broken mosaics so that they went flying helter skelter.

"Like you wished you could screw mah mother?" she shouted.

"You know, Rogue, if you trusted me . . . no, never mind. Remy don't wanna talk about dis again. We've run dis same ol' argument into de ground a million times over."

"What do you want from me, Remy?" Rogue cried. "Ah trusted you an' you pay me back by lustin' after Mystique!"

"_Merde_! She started it, Rogue, I didn't go after her! If you trusted me you would know I never slept with dat woman! How many times Remy gotta tell you? Why is it so hard for you ta believe me, Rogue?"

"But you wanted to, that's what ah can't get past."

"You're condemning me for being a normal human being! Even if we were married I'd still find other women beautiful an' desirable; don't mean I'd act on it."

"Like Ororo, huh?"

Rogue's accusation stopped him in his tracks.

"We gotta face some facts, sugah. Ah know what's goin' on inside of that thick head of yours. You ferget ah _was_ you, Remy. Ah had every one of yer memories and yer thoughts in mah head an' fer a hell of a long enough time ta figure you out. Ah probably know you better than you know yourself 'cause ah can look at all that mixed up mess in your head an' see it as an outsider an' as much as ah hate ta say this ah think it's time we both admitted the truth don't you? Otherwise we ain't never gonna make it."

I've sworn to you a hundred times over dat nothin' happened wid me an' dat woman you call yo' _maman_!"

"But that ain't sayin' you didn't want to any more than you wantin' to with Ororo. Oh, don't look at me like that, Remy LeBeau, ah know what you really think about Ororo. Ah couldn't ask fer a better friend than her but ah was so glad when she left, you just don't know! But what's really funny is ah thought things would be better between us with her gone but they're just worse now."

"Ororo don't have nothin' ta do wid you an' me, Rogue." Remy dropped his face into his hands, his elbows digging into his knees. "I love you, Rogue, I just wish you could see dat."

"You know what, Remy? Ah really do," Rogue said as she plucked the forgotten stub of a cigarette from between his fingers and angrily tossed it aside before it burnt into his flesh.

"Ororo said you'd stay with me till the day ah died even if you couldn't touch me an' ah believe you would, Remy, but ah don't want ya back if you go after her. Ah know they say if you love someone ya gotta let 'em go but ah don't believe in that sappy crap. Ah need someone who'll stick with me through hell an' high water without ever wantin' ta leave me no matter what. Maybe that's selfish, hell it is an' ah know it, but it's what ah want even if it's wrong."

"It ain't selfish, Rogue, it's what Remy want too."

"But you ain't gonna stay are ya? You're goin' after her."

Remy got up then squatted down on his haunches, his hand skimming over the cards nearest him. He felt like those cards, abandoned but too, as if all he'd believed had been nothing but a house of cards so easily blown over with the slightest wind. He looked up at the sky, brilliant blue and cloudless and felt Ororo's absence deeply.

"You've never wanted ta admit how y'all feel about each other but it's there inside you like a big ol' sign wavin' in the breeze. We can't help how we feel, ah know that, but how did you expect me to trust you when you wanted her just as much as you wanted me?"

"Dat's not true," he whispered.

"Ororo being gone, it's killin' you. We weren't all right when she was here, you an' me, but we never once argued like this – not till she left."

"You were pretty good at givin' me de cold shoulder."

"An' she gave you a warm shoulder is that it, Remy? Did you sleep with her?"

"Why don't you tell _me_, Rogue since you t'ink you know everyt'ing. What you t'ink?"

"Ah don't know. Ah don't think Ororo would've left otherwise."

Remy shook his head slowly. "I gave you my heart, _chère_ an' wanted nothin' back 'cept yo love an' yo trust. We've gotten through a lot of t'ings worse 'n dis but if you don't trust me den no amount of love can keep us together."

Rogue came to sit beside him. She ran a hand along his thigh wishing the heavy cotton of his jeans wasn't there, wishing she didn't have to wear gloves when she touched him . . . wishing she could die.

"Ah miss being with you, Remy," she whispered, her voice husky from tears she was determined not to shed. "Ah miss the sex and the way you used ta kiss me an' even just holdin' mah hand."

For a time Remy watched her hand moving up and down his thigh. He missed the same things but to a lesser degree for there had always been Ororo – Ororo to hold, to kiss, to touch. Involuntarily a smile crept over his face. Rogue could see he'd left her as he had so many other times when they were together. He now had that peaceful look he seldom ever had when they were together, something she actually envied.

"What're yau thinking about?" she asked as she clasped her hands in front of her to keep them still.

"Remy always tell you de truth, _chère_. – be t'inkin' 'bout Ororo," he confessed.

Rogue sighed deeply. Though it wasn't a surprise it still hurt. Remy got up; foot searching for the dying stub of a cigarette Rogue had tossed aside. Finding it he stubbed it out as if he thought Ororo might appear any moment and scold him and only then did he offered Rogue a hand up. She let him haul her up but when she tried to pull her hand away he didn't let go. He looked at the gloved hand and held it tenderly.

"Remy never wanted ta hurt you, Rogue. No matter how angry I been wid you I've never done anyt'ing to get back at you in any way not even through Mystique or Stormy. Remy always thought you knew dat, dat you'd never doubt dat. You know I could've slept wid other women but because of you I didn't. Remy ain't dat way. When I love a woman I'm always faithful. I thought you would believe dat especially since you know me so well. I won't deny dat I've wanted to sleep with Ororo, more 'n I care to admit, but I couldn't do dat to her or you. It didn't mean I loved you any less." He finished his confession with a soft kiss on her gloved hand.

"Why didn't you sleep with her? She loves you so much."

"She loves me like . . ." he trailed off thinking of the many ways she could love him, the unimagined possibilities. "T'ings are complicated between Ororo an' me. All we went through when she was a _petite_ . . . I can't see my life without her . . . I want her ta come back. I – I need her."

"It's not like she didn't say she ain't comin' back, Remy. She told me she was, so it ain't like ya'll ain't never gonna see each other again."

He looked at Rogue and shook his head sadly. "Dis ain't because Remy don't love you, Rogue, I love you more 'n you'll ever know but everyt'ing we gone through, maybe it's too much for Remy now. When I'm wid Ororo I'm never angry, never fighting . . ."

"That's a bold face lie, Remy LeBeau an' you know it! Ya'll argue all the time! She hates it when you call her Stormy, an' when you won't let her be so she can tend to her garden in peace, an' when you pester her ta get out of this place an' do stuff she doesn't want ta do, an' when she catches you smoking an' a hundred other things you do get on her nerves."

"I miss dat as crazy as it sounds. As much as she gets on me fer smokin' an' gettin' on my case for little t'ing sometimes, I can live with that, I even miss it. I miss her; I love her. I love her more 'n I ever thought. I'm sorry, Rogue."

"An' that's it?" Rogue said as calmly as if they were discussing the weather.

But she was on top of him in an instant, catching him off guard and shoving him to the ground. He could feel little pieces of broken glass pressing into the cotton material of his tee shirt but he didn't fight her. She climbed on top of him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt yanking him up so they were almost nose to nose.

"Ah wanna beat the hell outta you, Remy," she hissed through gritted teeth but as she looked into his eyes, the eyes that had mesmerized her from the first moment she'd seen them but instead, she sighed and let him go.

"Rogue . . ."

"Ah ain't beggin' you ta stay, ah got nothin' ta give ya," she said as she got up. "Guess there ain't nothin' ah can do if you're stupid enough ta think you love her like you love me, like it's gonna be magical an' all work out. It ain't. You gotta know that. But ah ain't gonna hate ya fer goin' an' ah won't hate her either, Remy. Ya'll figure out soon enough . . . she ain't me."

"Rogue . . ."

But the screen door slammed behind her. He didn't go after her.

**-xox-**

***Some of the harder French Translations**:

_Jen e crois pas – _I don't t'ink so

_Je suis desolé_ - sorry


	4. The Red String of Fate

**An Ever Fixed Mark – by Darlin **

**Chapter Four – The Red String of Fate**

**A/N** – Okay, by way of apology this is a double header, the final chapter plus the epilogue combined so this is going to be very long. I don't know why but I usually never get around to posting the epilogues, maybe it's just that I get sick to death of the story but I really enjoyed this one to the point that the epilogue had my emotions on a roller coaster but an enjoyable ride it was. Since I went over the two chapters at work today I found a lot of mistakes in the epilogue and am sure there are a lot more through out the entire chapter that I didn't catch so if you see any know that I tried to rush this out and just drop me a line and I'll try to fix them later. I just felt bad because it took me forever to get this up and though it's not the first time it's taken me forever to finish a story, due to illness I just wasn't up to it. But thankfully the worse is over and I'm feeling a lot better, as many of the X-Men have been wont to say, and quite often I might add, I got better. ;-D

I want to thank kendrat199 for the help with the French in the last chapter, corrections will be made, and thanks to everyone else who has been patient and especially those who've taken the time to review. I usually respond to every review but being ill I just didn't have the energy so thank you, thank you! Truly all the reviews really helped me since this is the first time I've written an OreO. I didn't know if I had it in me to make a somewhat believable relationship between Ororo and Remy so the positive feeback was necessary. This has been quite a challenge for me but fun too, especially these final chapters. I hope it's enjoyable for you too.

**-xox-**

One would not have expected Scott to be thinking about Dr. Seuss as he stalked down the hall towards Remy's room but there it was, stark and vivid in his mind, one of the few enjoyable memories he'd experienced as an orphan, a story he'd only heard once, read long ago by a kindergarten teacher he could barely recall. It was the story of the South-Going Zax and a North-Going Zax who seemed determined to butt heads on the prairie of Prax. Appropriate really. He wasn't looking forward to butting heads with Remy but when his people started getting banged up so badly that they were almost put out of commission he felt it was his duty to ascertain the reason.

It was almost as if the memory had triggered and transferred the extraordinary capabilities of his mind reading wife to Scott for Remy's door opened and the man himself strode out into the corridor. He headed directly towards Scott, fringed leather saddle bags slung over one shoulder and concentrating on the cell phone in his hand. And so, very much like the South-Going Zax and the North-Going Zax who seemed so very determined to butt heads on the prairie of Prax, the South-Going Cyclops and North-Going Gambit met in the middle of the hallway. It was the last place Scott wanted to be. He didn't like getting involved in the personal lives of his team but as leader he felt he had little choice particularly in this instance. Ororo was gone with no explanation and Remy wasn't much use without her, even Scott had seen that.

Remy hadn't once looked up, his attention solely on his phone as his fingers busily keyed in a text message. Scott sighed. Remy looked up, saw Scott standing in his way then continued with his text. After he sent the message he pushed a few numbers and pressed the cell phone to his ear. They both waited impatiently, Remy drumming his fingers on the phone as he held it and looking everywhere but at Scott.

"Remy, I need to talk to you," Scott blurted out.

"Voice mail," Remy replied after a moment. He shook his head. "Even if she talkin' ta someone else she always clicks over if she gets another call. You wouldn't happen ta know where Stormy went would you?"

"She didn't say a word to me."

"Right, she gave Jean de note not our fearless leader. Kinda keepin' you out of de loop don't you t'ink? So, does Jean know?"

"What? Now wait a minute, Remy even if she did I wouldn't break her confidence."

"Stormy's or Jeanie's?"

"Either of them!"

"De t'ing wid you homme is you too weak when it comes to women. Men need ta stick together."

"Jean doesn't . . ."

"Merde! You're henpecked homme just admit it. An' now dat Remy open yo' eyes for you, you wanna move outta my way?"

"Move out or your way? Look, we need to talk!"

Remy sighed. He pocketed his cell phone then drew out his keys. "I've got somewhere I need to be," he said.

Scott tried not to sigh but couldn't contain his exasperation. "Look, Remy I really don't want to do this and I know it isn't any of my business but it's obvious something's wrong. You were beat up pretty bad there, Hank said you were lucky your jaw wasn't broken but I'm not going to ask who did it or why, that's your business but don't think I don't have an idea about what's going on. The gist of the matter is that you're a useless mess all of a sudden and that hurts the team which is my main concern. You need to get it together and soon."

"Well," said Remy, "You right 'bout one t'ing homme, it ain't none of yo' business." His accent was thicker now, his tone harsh.

"Look," replied Scott through another sigh, "As leader of the X-Men I feel . . ."

"Save de sermon for someone who needs it, Cyclops, your problem's already solved; I'm leaving, gonna find Stormy. Don't know when I'll be back so you're gonna have ta hold down de fort without me."

"Find . . . find Storm?" Scott stammered.

Remy looked at Scott and shook his head. "Thought you said you knew what was goin' on? If you did den you'd know she's not answerin' her cell, won't text or talk ta me – what else did you expect me to do?"

"Well, not that," Scott said and then, "What about Rogue?"

"Dat's a good question," Remy said, not troubling to elaborate. He stepped to the side and walked on down the hall.

Scott turned and watched him go. "This can't be good," he murmured to himself and wondered just when Jean would tell him what exactly was going on.

**-xox-**

"Why is it that the more you contemplate doing something wrong the easier the idea becomes?" Ororo whispered into her cell phone. "I don't miss little things with him, the stray kisses, not even being in his arms. It isn't sexual but it is enormously physical this pull I feel. When I think of him or see him or when I hear him that deep lyrical voice of his just lulls me and there's this big something that takes hold of me, something unnamable. I don't need the physical aspects of a relationship I just need him. I want to see him every day and I want to laugh with him, I want to make him happy when he's feeling down, I want to hear his voice and hear his laughter. I know it sounds foolish, I know but . . .

"Oh, Logan I don't want to feel this way. I am very aware that I have to purge these feelings and let him go. You were right; it's all I can really do. I just don't want to. I have to force myself to stop feeling this way. I'm trying. Really. You know, I wasn't happy being there with him but I'm not happy now, without him. I think I'd rather be there and watch him suffer and try to help him than be here without him. But I want him to be happy and if it means I need to stay away so he and Rogue can work things out then that is what I have to do. Only . . . Logan, I . . . I'm in love with him. I know how wrong it is you don't have to tell me again. I'm just trying to accept that I may always love him. So the answer to your question is I don't know when I'll be coming back."

Hearing Ororo's desperate confession caused Logan 's eyes to bulge and he looked at his cell phone as if it were a foreign object.

"What did she say? What did she say?" Rogue asked while tugging on Logan 's shirt.

Logan smacked her hand away before putting the phone back to his ear. Only he found he couldn't speak. He tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry. He took a deep breath then released it. His eyes closed. He could see Ororo as plainly as if she were there. He saw her in a long flowing gown styled with a hint of her ethnicity, the type she often favored, the type that clung to every curve. He saw her with her hair up, her smile wide, her arms open. But he saw clearly that her embrace wasn't for him. He shook his head slowly and opened his eyes. He looked out over the wide lawn and for the first time since he and Rogue had met on the front steps that morning he noticed the flowers Ororo had lovingly planted and tended. Rows and rows of different types and colors surrounded the front steps like a beacon, a constant reminder to all that this woman was giving and caring and full of love. A reluctant smile started to creep over his craggy face.

" Logan ? Logan ? Are you there? Can you hear me?" Ororo called out loud enough that Rogue could hear her voice was etched with worry.

"Answer her!" Rogue hissed and gave him a little shove.

Logan put an arm out to ward Rogue off before replying to Ororo, "All I want is for you to be happy, darlin'."

"What?" Rogue squeaked out but Logan was walking down the steps and out onto the lawn.

"Maybe you should come back – being with friends, maybe seeing someone else might help," Logan said.

"Is she coming back?" Rogue demanded as she followed him.

Logan shook his head already knowing Ororo's answer.

"Rogue can rest easy, I may never return, Logan . As long as he is there I think it best that I am not," Ororo said.

The noise of a well tuned motorcycle suddenly drew the two conspirator's attention towards the multi car garage. One of the overhead doors was raising and they saw Remy, legs straddling a Harley, feet planted on the ground, his saddle bags strapped to the bike. He raised an arm in salutation when he saw the pair watching him. Rogue glared back at him. There would be no giving in for either of them they saw. Remy's arm lowered and then without another look or gesture of farewell he sped down the driveway.

"Are you going somewhere, Logan?" Ororo inquired.

"Hmm? Oh . . . yeah, might take Rogue with me," he replied.

"Are she and Remy all right?"

"Remy's the same, nothing's changed."

"Tell him . . . no, never mind, don't tell him anything not even that you heard from me."

"I won't."

"You're all right aren't you? But you're always all right."

"Yup. You know me."

"Take care old friend."

"You too, darlin' . . . you too."

"What, that's it? Did she tell you where she was, when she's comin' back?" Rogue bellowed when Logan flipped his phone shut then stuffed it in his back pocket.

Logan glanced at Rogue then looked towards the driveway. "What does it matter now the Cajun's gone?"

Rogue followed his gaze and Reny had stopped at the gate. They both watched as the gate slowly slid open.

"It ain't gonna work out . . . those two, if he even finds her," Rogue muttered.

Logan glanced at her before looking back at Remy.

"It ain't, is it?" she said when he didn't answer.

"I don't know," he murmured.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," he said and forced a grin. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she instinctively leaned against him. "Don't matter if it does or don't I guess," he said, "just that she's happy."

"Well, ah ain't going to no wedding no matter how much ah like Ororo," she declared.

"Me either, darlin'," Logan chuckled. "How 'bout we go into town, get a drink?"

"It's early," Rogue said, hesitating.

"You know what time it is in Japan ?"

"Really late ah reckon. Well okay, but ah want a lot of drinks."

He shrugged. "Sounds like a good plan, darlin'."

"All right then sugah let's get outta here! Screw that swamp rat!"

They turned back to the house, Logan 's arm still around her and hers around him. Neither of them saw Remy watching them as the gate closed behind him. His throat was as tight as his stomach felt as he watched them till they went up the steps and into the school. Though he knew there was nothing between Logan and Rogue and he was sure if anyone could help Rogue get past his desertion it was Logan , a part of him still resented another man touching the woman he knew he would always love. But he didn't mean to come back and so he knew he had to let her go. His shoulders slumped then he took a deep breath and looked out at the road before him. He didn't see endless asphalt or the towering oaks trees lining the road he only saw Ororo, forlorn and lost without him to take care of her. The image cleared his mind and renewed his resolve and despite his deep regret he sped off.

**-xox-**

"You didn't tell Logan I said hi."

"I didn't tell him a lot of things, Yukio," Ororo replied as she looked at the small flip phone in her hand. "I should have told him I was sorry."

"It's not your fault he has a crush on you besides Logan 's not the type to let something like this bother him for long. Give him a few six packs of beer and a woman or two on a pole and he'd be hard pressed to remember your name."

Ororo didn't seem to hear. Looking at her phone she saw she had several more messages and missed calls. Remy. The urge to call him back was too strong.

"He call again?" Yukio asked.

Ororo nodded.

"Oh, here, give it to me," Yukio said, taking Ororo's phone. "I like this it's slim and tiny, easy to stash in my bra," she said and did just that.

Ororo laughed now though she shook her head at Yukio, one of her closest and dearest friends.

"Don't get me wrong I love the little fella," Yukio continued right off where she'd left off, "and he's as steady and loyal as you can get but . . . well, he's Logan an' let me tell you, Mariko was a fluke – he just doesn't do long term, can't help how he's wired."

Ororo caught Yukio's hand in hers and squeezed it briefly before letting go. "I'm glad you're here, we see each other so seldom."

"You needed a friend, where else would I be? Although you aren't going to like what I have to say."

"If it's that I need to let it go you're wrong. I know I do."

"Nope, wrong, Wind-Rider. What you need to do is tell Remy how you feel, you need to latch onto that hunk of a man and not ever let go. I'm fine with moving on when it's time, there couldn't have ever been anything between Logan and me or with me and Remy even but life's too damn short, Ororo and you've gotta learn how to grab it by it's great ol' big balls and ride it for all it's worth."

"So easy to say but not so easy to always do, surely not even for you, Yukio."

"It's how I live my life and you know that. I'm a realist, Ororo and I thought you were too. It was easy for me to see how much Remy cared for you when he met up with us after that Antarctica mess and he's a hard one to read, all gallant and flippant and sexy . . . and eatable," Yuko finished in a breathy sigh as she thought about the man in question.

"Yukio," Ororo said, waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

"Huh? Oh, right where was I? Do you think he uses that charm whammy thing of his on everyone or just on the women he likes? I mean, do you think – um . . . oh, what am I thinking? Remy was never interested in me like that. Damn, but he's a devil. It's not hard for me to see why you're in love with him."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you'd fallen in love with him too some time in the past."

"Well, he's a – oh no you don't! I see what you're trying to do but this isn't about me and what might've happened between Remy and me. There isn't a man on earth that can tame me much less make me run away from everything I love like you did, not even that snake charmer Remy."

"You're not helping, Yukio."

"Uh, sorry," Yukio said, clearing her throat. "Okay, well where were we? Let's see, what do we know? Remy the charmer loves Rogue but has the hots for you, you're more than hot for him but you bowed out so you wouldn't hurt Rogue only she and the smoldering sex pot can never work out their problems. Is that about right?"

"Yukio . . . !"

"Well it's true so what're you going to do? Is this it? Just hide out here in the Big Easy sulking and feeling sorry for yourself while you waste away with the pain of unrequited love?"

"It's not like that at all besides it was your idea to meet here. I'd rather be anywhere else except here, there're too many memories."

"Continue lying to yourself if that's what you think makes you happy but what I want to know is are you actually going to let Rogue win? I thought you were a fighter, Ororo!"

"Yukio, it's not as if Remy's a prize to be fought over."

"You know, I wish I could say you're right but it's Remy we're talking about and if we're being honest then oh yes that man is a prize! There are all kinds of handsome men on this earth but those eyes, and that voice of his, like rich sake, so smooth going down but so strong, so addictive . . ."

"I don't care for sake and I'm not so sure I like the way you're talking about Remy."

"Oh, Ororo you're not helping at all either. You love him he adores you. Go back and fight."

"I cannot bring myself to do that to Rogue."

"But you will. You better."

Ororo didn't say a word instead she bit her lip slightly and looked away. Every instinct in her told her that Yukio was right. It didn't matter that her reasoning, that her very heart told her it would be wrong, that it would hurt Rogue and wreck the peaceful dynamic of the team, she would go back and she would do what Yukio said because if she didn't tell him how she felt, even if he turned her down or laughed at her she would always wonder and never be able to let these feelings go.

"Now that's the Ororo I know and love!" Yukio exclaimed when she saw the look of resignation Ororo finally gave her.

But a week later they were still in New Orleans . Though they had agreed that Ororo would go back to the X-Men and Yukio would go with her Yukio had insisted that they paint New Orleans red. One week of fun before they headed north, time enough for Ororo to have bolstered her courage and time enough for Yukio to enjoy all her favorite haunts.

Every night they partied. They drank so much that Ororo found herself dancing till a club closed then moving on to the next one. And she flirted and laughed all while dismissing constant doubts and niggling questions. Would he reject her? Would he tell her once more that Rogue owned his heart, that there was no room in it for her? She hid her fear as well as her hopes and laughed and lived for the moment because Yukio always brought that side of her out. And she didn't care who saw her or what they thought of her though she might have been exceedingly perturbed had she known demon eyes hidden by impenetrable sunglasses even in the dark club were watching her every move on this their last night out.

Remy lowered his sunglasses slightly, holding them in place as he watched her. Having finally found her he wasn't sure he liked this new Ororo. She was in high spirits, too much so and flirty, even wild. It didn't fit. But she was with the Wild One – Yukio, he was sure she had something to do with the change in Ororo. He didn't like Yukio's influence on her. He didn't like how easy Ororo gave into it either. She'd be sporting a Mohawk by tomorrow if this kept up. He didn't like Mohawks on a beautiful woman though some of the pictures he'd seen of hers were fetching. He didn't like the way the men were staring at Ororo in anticipation as if waiting for their chance. He didn't like how she laughed. It was too loud, too inviting. He didn't like the way she moved, hips swinging sensuously, hands beckoning even when the music died. He didn't like the way she crossed her long legs in a too short dress – too brightly red – when she and Yukio sat down. He didn't like the way the man at the next table got up and went to her as if she'd called him. He didn't like the way the man leaned down, his sooty black hair mingling with her pristine white locks, his lips close to her ear, smile as slimy as Remy knew his thoughts had to be. He didn't like the way the man took her hand, helped her up then pulled her to him – too close. He didn't like the way she laughed as if no one had ever treated her like that before. Her laughter was too high pitched even unnatural almost as if she was mocking Remy – knew he was there.

Another song was playing. A slow song. Too slow. She was in this man's arms – too close – not resisting but seeming to cling to him. Remy dropped his hand and the sunglasses slid back into place. The palms of his hands were damp with perspiration, his head was throbbing and his breathing was hard and fast, too fast, just like his heart, racing too fast. He took a long drink of his beer but it tasted bitter in his mouth. He wiped a hand across his lips, pushed back from the table, stood. His fists clenched, nails digging into his palms as he watched the stranger paw Ororo, the man's hands moving lower – so close . . . and then Remy was shoving through the throng, eyes glued on the man who was too close, too eager, too sure. Within moments he was wrenching Ororo by the arm pulling her to him.

"Remy!" Ororo cried.

Though Remy had hold of her he kept his eyes on the interloper eager to punish the guy for thinking he could touch Ororo. And then in one swift move Remy thrust her from him and swerved out of reach of the man's clumsy punch. Less experienced, the man didn't stand a chance. Remy drilled his fists into the man's gut and finished with a right hook to the jaw. The guy, clutching his stomach and knees buckling under him, spun around when his jaw connected with Remy's fist and he fell to the floor out cold. The crowd of dancers had parted leaving Remy, Ororo and her erstwhile dance partner in the middle of a small circle but when the man didn't get up the crowd, feeling deprived, fell back into the beat of the music and Remy and Ororo were surrounded by swaying bodies once more.

"Remy, what do you think you're doing?" Ororo shrieked over the music.

"We're getting' outta of dis place," Remy said. He took her hand, pulled her closer, caught her by the waist and deftly steered her through the mass of people.

The thick, hot, humid air settled over them like a suffocating blanket as they stepped outside. Remy coughed, tried to catch his breath.

"Remy!" Ororo cried as she shook his arm off.

"Don't Remy me, Ororo," Remy shouted and pulled her back to him so that she nearly bounced off his chest but he held her fast. And then they both laughed.

"You thought you could get away from Remy," he said, "But you belong to me, you always will."

"Remy . . ."

"You know you do, don't tell me you don't," he said, voice strong and fluid like running water and smooth like velvet.

For just an instant Ororo thought to deny the truth but she simply couldn't. He removed his sunglasses, let them fall to the ground then cupped her chin in one hand. He peered at her with an intensity that made Ororo catch her breath.

"What about . . . what about Rogue?" she stammered.

"Dat's finished."

Ororo gasped, her stomach lurching.

"You said you'd tell me if you were going to leave," Remy said, his look of determination turning to resentment now.

"I . . . I couldn't. I wouldn't have had the strength to go," she whispered.

"Ororo, you should've talked to me, told me what was going on," he said and shook his head.

"I couldn't . . . I didn't want to come between – I – I just didn't know what to do except leave."

Remy hugged her saying, "Sssh, it's all right now. Remy's here an' I'm not mad at you any more but you ever pull somet'ing like dat again I'm gonna put you over my knee an' give you de spankin' you deserve."

She laughed. He grinned and pulled her closer. She felt his breath on her hair, on her face, felt the warmth from his lips as they pressed against her forehead and then her cheek. His breath glazed her lips and her arms pulled him closer still. But he didn't kiss her.

"There're some t'ings we gotta work out now, chère," he said. "We're not gonna fight dis any more. You love me, I love you – you need me an' I've got to make sure you're all right. Look what trouble you got yourself in wid out me!"

She laughed again and pulled his face close to hers. "The only trouble I get in is when you're around," she said.

"Yeah, maybe dat's true but you love it don't you, chère?"

"I know that I love you," she replied, her smile fading. "Are you going to regret this?" she asked.

He rubbed his nose against hers. She smelled his aftershave, her favorite, and the stale cigarette smoke that always accompanied him, not as strong but still there, always there. And she loved it. Oh how good it was to hold him, to be held, to see him! Even if he still loved Rogue these past few moments would make it bearable forever after.

"Look like someone missed this Cajun," he said, smiling as he squeezed her tight. He pressed his lips to hers so that they were just barely touching. "Never gonna regret being wid you mon chère. Dis exactly where I need to be, exactly what I need to be doin' – takin' care of you."

Neither had expected bells much less applause yet the sound of someone clapping grew closer and closer. When they finally turned to see what was going on Yukio squealed and danced up to her friends. She knew this wasn't the proper time to interrupt but Yukio being Yukio, well she couldn't resist.

"Wanna give us a little privacy here?" Remy asked, his melodious voice was full of exasperation.

"I can't, I'm too happy for you!" Yukio said as she clasped her hands in front of her holding them to her chest. She tilted her head slightly to one side and then the other studying them so that Ororo tried to squirm out of Remy's arms but he held on to her fast.

"Yukio . . ."

"Ororo, I can actually see it!" Yukio exclaimed, beaming.

"See what?" Remy demanded, his patience running thin.

"The Red String of Fate," she sighed.

"And that is?" Ororo asked, still trying to pull away from Remy but he refused to let her go.

"It's an ancient belief in Asia , a myth of sorts, that there's this invisible red thread that connects a couple who're destined for each other, to be lovers, regardless of time or place or any circumstances. They say the thread may stretch, might even get tangled but it will never ever break. You'll always find each other because you belong with each other that it's destined although it took you long enough to find us, Remy." Yukio finished and the dreamy look that had been on her face as she'd waxed poetic changed quickly to one of mirth.

"Would've been here sooner if Stormy had jus' answered her damn phone an' told me where she was. You know how hard it was tryin' ta find you, chère?"

"I left a wide trail for you, Remy, you're losing your touch," Yukio said.

"Yukio!" Ororo exclaimed.

"Well, if he hadn't come he wouldn't be the man I thought he was. I just thought I'd help him out a little that's all. So I think this is where I say, 'exit stage right' or is that stage left? Your American sayings always confuse me."

"Time for us ta go too, Stormy," Remy said, letting her go but taking her hand in his.

"But I can't just leave Yukio here."

"Go on, Wind-Rider, we'll meet up again – after the honeymoon when you're sick to death of this guy," Yukio said with a laugh.

"Love you too, Yukio," Remy said.

"I know you do," Yukio quipped, already headed back into the club.

**-xox-**

**Epilogue **

Lying under a tall canopy bed hung with airy, billowy curtains while fully clothed except for her lower half Ororo tried to push Remy off her. He wasn't budging.

"Our guest will be here any minute, Remy!" she groused.

"Dey know us, don't expect nothin' fancy or anythin' but us bein' ourselves, no point in makin' a big deal out of it," Remy chided.

"They won't expect to find us in bed, besides that would be disrespectful."

"Remy can't help dat you're irresistible. You shouldn't have put on dat short skirt."

"I just wanted to look nice for you and you knew good and well we didn't have time to be . . ." Ororo's justification was broken off by the chiming of the doorbell. They looked at each other, all playfulness gone. Ororo shoved him and he fell away without complaint, letting her get up. He watched her retrieve her now wrinkled skirt from the floor and wiggle into it hurriedly.

"I'm going to look awful! Look at this! Oh, Remy see what you've done! I'm going to be so mortified!" she cried as she tried to smooth out the wrinkles while looking around the room for her underwear.

Remy got up, yanked his pants up and zipped them. From out of the corner of his eye the cute little red undies caught his attention on the floor on his side of the bed. He swooped down and captured them as if they were a trophy and proudly waved them at Ororo.

"Oh, you! You need to grow up," Ororo groaned in frustration. She bounded onto the bed and then bounced to the other side. Remy caught her with one arm, steadied her but kept the panties out of reach behind his back. She smacked him on the top of his head and only then did he let her go.

"Dat hurt," he said, rubbing his skull.

"It was meant to! I can't go out there without – well, dressed like this!"

"Should've done laundry," he teased, holding the panties over his head now.

"Oh you . . . you . . . you infuriating, infuriating man!" she laughed. She didn't resist when he helped her off the bed, laughing with her. "Goodness, Remy what if they heard you going on like that as if I can't even do laundry!"

"So what?" he demanded and kissed her.

"I don't want your kisses just my panties," she said and headed towards her dresser in order to select another pair.

"But you know dese my favorites, chère," he said, hugging her from behind as she opened a drawer and rummaged through it. He nibbled on her ear a little. "An you know you said you'd wear dese for me today, besides you don't want me to be t'inkin' all night 'bout you wearin' nothin' under dat skirt. You don't wear dese den you're not wearing anyt'ing, you know de rule. You don't want dat do you?"

She turned to him trying hard not to laugh. She'd agreed to a lot of his crazy ideas, what he called rules for a good marriage but what she called quirks for a kinky man, and for the most part she didn't mind but sometimes, like now, she just wanted to strangle him and his rules. He held the red danties out to her and she snatched them quickly. He was rewarded with the sight of her sliding those long legs of hers into the delectable lingerie he loved. He thought about making their guest wait a little longer but as if she knew his thoughts he received a sound thump on the head again.

"Ow! What was dat for?"

"For everything you're going to do today that you shouldn't," Ororo said and skipped out of their room.

It was almost one year to the day that Remy had found Ororo on the night before she and Yukio had planned to go and find him. The newlyweds weren't quite newlyweds any more, not everything was as rosy as they'd thought it would be. Remy's rules for instance were sometimes a bit much and Ororo still hated his smoking and had come to loathe the constant stench of smoke in his clothes. He was still trying to give it up insisting that she was too prim and proper and needed to lighten up which she would always deny and probably always would. And he still thought her gardening took time away from him but for the most part they'd been able to work out their problems as those in love and willing to compromise often strive to do. But this would be their final obstacle, their final test. They hadn't spoken of it as such but they were both aware that entertaining their old teammates could very well do them in.

They had settled in New Orleans , a place Ororo loved despite having to deal with the Thieves Guild now that Remy had been obligated to get involved with them again. She didn't approve but neither would she ever try to stop him from being who he was and sometimes he was even able to tempt her to go on an assignment with him though those times were rare now. But the excitement never wore thin and she always understood that side of him. Now she wondered had Rogue ever understood, would she have put up with all the little things that could drive a sane woman crazy? Did she still love him?

The doorbell rang a third time drawing her from her reverie. She slid into a pair of flats she kept near the door, took a calming breath dreading the confrontation. Would her friends hate her? But after Jean's embrace her fear dissipated. Scott was next, hugging her harder than he'd ever hugged her and then Kitty, and Peter and Kurt and Hank. Jean kissed Remy on the cheek and the men shook hands as they filed into the living room.

Logan and Rogue were the last to enter. Ororo's stomach sank. She'd thought her fear had dissolved but as she stood face to face with Rogue she realized its shadow might always linger. Rogue looked as pretty as she always did, slimmer and curvier if such a thing was possible. She wasn't covered from head to toe because she'd gained some control over her power but she still wore gloves.

Perhaps some of the X-Men were remembering when Rogue had first joined the X-Men. They'd gone to Japan very much like a family but she'd felt and acted like the outsider she was, a criminal trying to redeem herself. But Logan had been there for her as he was now, willing to give her a chance just as he was given, as many of them were given, as Ororo hoped she would be given today. Things had changed so much but Rogue had become family just as much as Logan or Kurt and Kitty and Peter were to Ororo. The second team of X-Men. She loved Hank too but there was a bond between each group of X-Men for the times that they had shared were unique to them alone. In all that time the good had far outweighed the bad and as those memories came back to her Ororo couldn't stop the smile that crept over her face. She held her arms out to Rogue and closed her eyes when Rogue accepted the embrace.

"Oh, Rogue I am so very glad you came," Ororo whispered.

Rogue didn't miss the note of genuine pleasure mixed possibly with a hint of relief. She looked at Ororo curiously. "Wasn't so sure you'd want me," she admitted.

"How could I not? You're family," Ororo replied.

"Gonna say hi to me darlin'?" Logan said, interrupting the women.

Ororo's smile grew wider and she readily fell into her old friends outstretched arms. "You haven't changed but you never do," she said. "It's so good to see you, old friend," she said.

"Better than good to see you, darlin'," Logan said but he held her at arms length looking at her with wonder, eyebrows raised.

Rogue found a seat by the door and didn't look at Remy who in return didn't look at her. He was joking with Scott who wasn't quite appreciative of the Cajun's humor.

"So you were able ta hold de team together wid out me I see," Remy laughed.

"It was difficult, Remy, extremely difficult," Hank said, coming to Scott's aid, "but somehow we survived."

"I think we were the better for it!" Kurt howled which brought a smile to Scott's face.

"You got somethin' ya wanna tell us, 'Ro darlin'?" Logan asked.

"Hey, don't hog her!" Jean said, taking Ororo by the hand and sitting her down in an oversize armchair that was near the fireplace. Remy immediately sat down on the edge of the same chair and as the conversation continued his hand began to idly running up and down Ororo's arm.

Neither Logan nor Rogue missed these small things. Rogue had expected to feel resentment, pain, anger even and she did feel all those things as she watched the simple caress but when Ororo smiled at Remy and he touched her cheek, such a simple gesture, she found the emotions were becoming less virulent. Yet when Ororo got up to get drinks and Rogue was able to get a better view of her friend and rival she saw Ororo had gained some weight and a little thrill of joy spread through Rogue's being. She was even able to sit back in her chair and relax a little.

"Well if they have ta be tagether at least she's gettin' fat," Rogue muttered to herself.

"It looks good on her," Logan, who was sitting close to, her remarked.

"Well, you would say that, nothin' that woman does is wrong in your eyes."

"Well, Ororo never does much wrong at least not without serious regret," he said.

"She'll regret getting fat, Remy ain't inta fat women."

"We talkin' about the same LeBeau? The Remy I knew would sleep with every last one of Mojo's wives an' concubines even if they looked as ugly as Mojo's long as he could charm 'em," Logan replied with a derisive snort.

Rogue laughed. "Ah never thought of Mojo bein' married. Do ya think he really has concubines? Ah mean who would want that bloated nut case?"

"What's so funny?" Remy asked as he stopped in front of them on his way to answer the door.

"We were talking about Mojo and how you'd sleep with his wife if he had one," Rogue said with a smirk.

"Ah, Remy sees my vaunted reputation lives on. Well, you know I just might've, possibly, maybe, um, about ninety percent positively probable I t'ink," he joked. "But if Remy recalls right you never held dat against me, chère," he added, his voice softer now and quieter like silk flowing over skin.

Rogue looked at him and laughed. "You ain't tryin' ta flirt with me are ya Swamp Rat?"

Remy grinned. "Don't t'ink a tiger like me can change his stripes?"

"Tiger, please! But you dang well better change!" Rogue retorted. "Ah don't like you messin' around even a little bit especially behind Ororo's back."

Remy saw that she was serious and he had to smile. "Ororo never minds if I flirt wid friends," he said.

"So, we're friends then?" Rogue said.

"Always, chère."

They had no time to say anything more. The doorbell rang again and Ororo was shouting for Remy to hurry up and answer it.

"Someone's a little henpecked," Scott said loud enough that Remy threw him a guilty look. He hadn't forgotten his last conversation with Scott.

"Doing what you can to please the one you love is not the same as being henpecked," Peter said.

"How many times have ah told you ta keep this one, Kitty?" Rogue said.

"Nothing could make me leave his side," Kitty said and she slipped her hand into Peters.

"But a woman should not boss a man around all the time, only if she has dinner on the stove and has cleaned the house first," Peter laughed.

"Peter, now you'll make them say 'All men are the same'!" Kurt complained.

"Well you are!" exclaimed Yukio who was standing in the doorway and grinning wide.

"I didn't know Yukio was coming," Kitty whispered to Peter who only shrugged.

"_Bonjour_, Yukio. Well you know everyone an' everyone here knows Yukio, _non_? My favorite little annoying someone," Remy said, adding, "Late as always."

"Have you ever considered maybe I'm the one who's always on time and everyone else is early, besides I got in this morning but you know this city never sleeps, I'm just getting back from a party," Yukio said and she slapped him lightly on the cheek a few times before joining everyone. "Where's the Wind-Rider? What's this big news? Oh, hey, Logan ; didn't know if you'd show."

"Might not have if I'd known you were gonna be here," Logan snorted.

"Oh you devil, you know you're delighted I'm in your midst!" Yukio said and immediately plopped down onto his lap.

"Yukio!" Jean said when she and Ororo came out of the kitchen carrying trays of sweet tea, lemonade and beer. "Hi, how nice to see you we were just talking about you! I was just telling Ororo how much I love the house, she told me you had a hand in helping them pick it out."

"I just knew a guy who knew a guy," Yukio admitted.

"Don't you always," Kurt said.

"Why thank you, Kurt. My you look particularly dashing today."

"It's a little small though," Jean said.

"Me?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Of course not you, Kurt, I meant the house! But surely you don't plan on staying here forever, Ororo. Yukio, you have to agree, New York would be so much better, being back with family. Remy, when are you going to bring Ororo back where she belongs? You can come back too of course." The comment was said partly in jest but also in all sincerity only Jean hadn't considered that it might be too soon to broach that particular topic with Rogue in the room. Only the sudden silence in the room made her realize she'd said too much.

"Well that's certainly addressing the lime green, polka dot elephant in the room," Hank said, the first to finally speak.

There were some uneasy titters and most of the guest tried not to look in Rogue's direction. She remained silent though she glanced at Remy on the sly. He was helping Ororo distribute beverages and watching her carefully, a worried look on his handsome face. Rogue thought Ororo was trying to look as if nothing was out of the ordinary but wasn't succeeding at all and she was glad to see that guilt was a part of their lives. But the concern on Remy's face was such that Rogue couldn't help seeing that the only thing that mattered to him was Ororo. And when Ororo looked up at her husband Rogue could see immediate peace wash over her face as she smiled at him.

Even in an uncomfortable situation Rogue saw they still made each other happy, supporting each other without having to say a word. He was making her sit down again, perching beside her on the arm of the chair as if that was his habit when they had guest. It hurt to see him so concerned and utterly attentive of Ororo though she'd long come to see he'd always been that way. Still Rogue couldn't look away. He was giving Ororo a reassuring smile, rubbing her arm again, this time with more force it seemed. He looked up as if he were going to say something and caught Rogue staring at them. Their eyes held for a brief moment. Instead of the goose bumps Rogue had often experienced whenever he looked at her she felt vaguely ill. He looked worried, she thought, before he looked away. Worried for her or Ororo? She didn't want to cause either of them pain, that wasn't why she'd come though now that she was there she had to admit some little part within her had hoped they weren't happy or that perhaps she could still make Remy's heart flutter, that her presence could make Ororo jealous.

"Can't do dat, Jeanie, my wife isn't in combat shape any more," Remy said, breaking the silence as he patted Ororo's stomach.

"Don't tell me you let her get out of shape?" Logan said but he was grinning as if he already knew.

"You look fine to me, Ororo," Scott said.

"Maybe you got a little paunch but nothin' a little exercise can't fix," Rogue said, not adverse to admitting the truth. "But you do look good sugah."

"A paunch!" Remy roared. "Dat little paunch is Remy Junior," he said. "We're gonna have a baby!"

"We wanted to tell you in person," Ororo said as she looked around the room at the people she loved most in the world.

"Oh my stars and garters!" Hank gasped which made Ororo laugh.

"I'm going to be an Auntie?" Yukio squealed and leaped up to hug Ororo.

"_Vas_? Oh, Ororo! Congratulations to you both!" Kurt exclaimed, smiling at the pair as he waited his turn to hug Ororo.

"Oh, ah am so sorry!" Rogue said and she really was. "That would explain why you look so . . . so happy."

"It's the glow all pregnant women get," Kurt said, nodding in agreement.

"Now, that's not necessarily true," Hank started but he was shouted down, no one wanting a lecture just then no matter how informative it might be.

Everyone was up and talking excitedly, crowding around Ororo and Remy offering their congratulations. Only Jean and Scott paid any attention to Rogue after sharing a concerned look. Jean had long ago told Scott why Remy had left.

"And of course as Jean will be de godmother we want you to be de goddaddy, Scott, dat is if you t'ink you're up to it," Remy said.

"Up to it? Well of course! A godfather, wow!" Scott enthused, pleased to be included as he was so often not.

Ororo spoke quietly now, "And, Rogue we'd very much like you to be the god aunt that is if . . . if . . ."

"If you don't mind, if it's not an imposition," Remy said, finishing his wife's sentence for her.

"A god aunt? Ah don't know what ta say ta that, ain't never heard of a god aunt before but, well hell ah guess ah'd be honored being y'all's baby's god auntie. Ah can't believe you'd even consider me! When is it due? How far along are you? Is it a girl or a boy? Am ah gonna have a nephew or a niece?" Rogue's words tumbled out with the first real spirit of goodwill since she'd arrived.

"Are you sure?" Remy asked but Rogue was up lightning quick and she threw her arms around him, hugged him tight, and then she was hugging Ororo, the tears in her eyes giving proof to either happiness or pain but they all chose to believe she was happy.

There was much laughter and teasing as the evening wore into night. It was so close to what it had been like before Ororo and Remy had left – Hank's silly jokes, Kurt's lightheartedness, he wanted to be a god uncle if his foster sister was to be a god aunt though he'd never heard of such a thing either and Kitty decided they should all be god relatives.

"Since you're like a mother to me, Ororo and Peter's like a brother to you I'll be the god sister and Peter will be a God uncle," Kitty decided for her and Peter.

"That sounds so wrong," Rogue teased and ducked when Peter threw a pillow at her.

"No rough housing," Scott reprimanded.

"What's wrong with just being a plain ol' auntie? Aunties are loved more than godmothers," Yukio said.

"We would've asked you but you're not so easy to locate, we didn't even know if you were coming since you came so late," Remy said.

"You can say that again," Logan chimed in.

"Well, I'm here for the whole week, Logan that means we can have some fun, that is if you're not too old to keep up with me."

"You don't say?" Logan said and looked as if he were seriously considering spending the week with her.

It was well past midnight when they began to leave. They were staying for a week, the visit both vacation and reunion and would be coming back tomorrow. Remy was planning to give them a special tour of the city if the women didn't want to go shopping in the morning. After the news they'd gone on and on about baby clothes and all the things they'd have to buy before they left.

"Rogue, thank you for accepting . . . for understanding. I never meant to . . ." Ororo faltered, not sure how to express her appreciation and regret but Rogue smiled and hugged her.

"Ah love you, Ororo an' always will just as much as ah love that husband of yours. Ah know why you left, that you didn't want ta cause problems for me an' – well . . . well things worked out the way they were meant to ah guess. Y'all are happy, he's happy an' that's all ah ever wanted."

"Rogue, thank you."

She nodded, waved and started for her car. Unlike the others who shared a van she'd rented a car for just herself in case she felt the need to leave early. Now she was glad she'd stayed.

"You should say goodnight to her," Ororo told Remy who was just coming outside.

"I don't want to," Remy said.

"You need to though, I need you to," Ororo replied.

Jean who had come outside with Scott thought the way Ororo and Remy were looking at each other was as if they were pitted in a silent battle. Finally Remy sighed. He stooped slightly and kissed Ororo warmly on the neck then started down the walk.

"He really loves you," Jean said.

"I believe he does," Ororo replied though her eyes followed her husband.

"I always thought he did."

"He might not have come if you hadn't spoken to him, Jean. Thank you for that."

"Oh, hon what's a best friend for if we can't play match maker!" Jean chuckled.

Yukio cleared her throat as she came up to them, hands on her hips and said, "Best friend? Are you talking about me?"

"A girl's allowed to have two best friends, I'm not that greedy," Jean said.

"Well, just as long as you don't forget I was the one who left all the clues for him to find her," Yukio said.

"That was really smart," Jean concurred.

"Yes, Yukio I owe everything to my two best meddling friends," Ororo said without looking at either of them. Jean and Yukio saw she was watching Remy who had caught up with Rogue.

They were walking side by side. The night was cooler than usual, less humid and rich with fragrant odors from Ororo's flower garden which nearly covered every inch of the front yard. And it was full of night sounds that reminded Rogue of her own home in Mississippi, crickets and cicada's chirping and buzzing. It was music to her ears.

"Are you sure it's okay we asked you to – I mean if it isn't of course we understand," Remy said and she could see that for once the unflappable Remy LeBeau was truly uneasy.

Rogue stopped and suddenly threw her arms around his neck. She clung to him and moaned, "Hold me hard, Remy, just for a minute."

Remy held her. He closed his eyes and thought of all the things he'd missed with her, of all the things that could have been. He had to fight back a sudden thickness that clogged his throat.

"I still love you, chère," he whispered.

"Ah know. Don't think love, real love, ever dies," she said, moving away from him.

"But I love Ororo too, what we have is different, it's bigger dan you an' me an' everything else. She's – Rogue, I love her. I'm sorry if I hurt you." His voice was just as seductive, just as smooth, just as tempting but it was tinged with pain and genuine sorrow.

Rogue sighed heavily. "We would've been hurt worse if you'd stayed. Ah can manage ta control mah power now, sometimes but not always. Who knows what might've happened between us. Maybe ah might've lost control and left you in a coma just like ah did . . ."

Remy put a finger to her lips, held it there for just seconds. "Sssh," he whispered.

Rogue's lips parted when his finger fell away. Her eyes grew wide as his memories flooded her mind. She couldn't stop them. They fairly leaped out at her – so vibrant, so good and so full of contentment and love. She couldn't close her mouth she was so taken aback. He was loved and he loved Ororo so deeply.

Not until Remy wiped a tear from her cheek with his handkerchief did she realize she was crying. She tried to laugh but it came out more like a muddled cough. She forced herself to breathe in deeply and found herself smiling at him through her tears. This gift he'd given her, the trust he'd put in her made it hard for her to stop crying. She finally turned from him and reached for the car door. But she didn't get in. She stood there trying to regroup. She could barely see she was shaking, her shoulders rising and falling with her silent sobs.

They were quiet for a long time. He stared up at the sky noting the constellations, stars like bright sequins in a sea of dark velvet. The sky always reminded him of Ororo. She grounded him, made him better. She was everything to him. And now they were having a child, a boy he was positive. With this thought he glanced back at the house. Ororo was standing out front with Logan but as if she sensed his gaze upon her she looked up and smiled at him over the short distance.

Rogue was still emotionally wrought but she saw him looking back at the house, looking back at Ororo and for a second she greedily hoped Ororo was suffering but the feeling passed like water through a sieve and she knew it would never return. They were so happy together and that was all she'd wanted for Remy, for both of them.

"She's gonna be all right, 'Ro," Logan said.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yup, I do. Maybe at first I wasn't sure but after you told us you were pregnant I could tell, an' that hug between her and Rem, don't let it . . ."

"I'm not worried about a hug, Logan."

"Truth be told I didn't think it would work out like it has for you, was even kind of jealous there for a while but I'm glad for you."

"Thank you, Logan. I think I wasn't very considerate of your feelings when I was going through everything with Remy."

"More my fault than yours, I just assumed no woman would pick the Cajun over me," Logan said but then he laughed. "Well, I don't have that mutant charm he's got but take that away from the kid an' we're on even ground, 'cept for my experience an' darlin' I've got a lot of experience."

Ororo laughed. "I know you do, no man kisses like you, my friend."

"Then what happened?"

"I guess it was that mutant charm, even I am susceptible to that," Ororo teased.

"I can accept that, guess he'll keep you happy then."

"He will."

They heard a sharp whistle and saw Yukio sitting astride a model of the latest Kawasaki motorcycle. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled again then waved at them, or more exactly Logan. Ororo and Logan both chuckled.

"This is gonna be fun," Logan said. "See ya tomorrow, darlin'." He took her in his arms and kissed her, a short but passionate kiss because Logan didn't know how to kiss without passion and then he walked over to Yukio.

Ororo didn't see Yukio and Logan drive off, she was too focused on Rogue and Remy. She was glad Remy hadn't seen Logan kiss her though it meant nothing more than any of the other kisses Logan had given her over the years. She knew Remy would understand one simple kiss although there was nothing simple about it. Remy wasn't a jealous man, he had no reason to be. And though her heart was in her throat as she watched Rogue and Remy she wasn't quite jealous either. She knew Remy was as dedicated to her as she was to him she just didn't want him to be consumed with more guilt than he already was. Somehow with Rogue's enthusiasm for the baby Ororo's own guilt had melted away. But would he ever be free from his guilt?

"Are you going to be okay?" Remy asked Rogue.

"Yeah. Yeah, Remy ah am. Thank you for trusting me like that. It means a lot. Ah think everything ah ever wanted for you has happened an' ah'm so happy for you, for both of you," Rogue said.

He smiled but she could see his eyes darting back to the house, his and Ororo's little house, their home. She saw that she had no place in his life now, that she was just a faded memory, a good memory though a little worn and tattered around the edges and then with sudden clarity she realized that he also was nothing more than a faded memory, good and precious but only to be stored away to sometimes bring out and recall for a moment but nothing more. She loved him but she was no longer in love with him. And for the second time that night she was genuinely okay. Peace settled over her. It had been so long since she'd had peace she barely knew what to do. She wanted to hug him, thank him, wish him well but seeing him so anxious to get back to Ororo and the child she was carrying Rogue knew all she could do was let him go. This was meant to be and for once she believed that everything would work out, that one day perhaps she too would be in Ororo's shoes with a husband who would die for her and a bun in the oven.

"Go on, git! She's probably dyin' with jealousy!" she said.

Remy turned to go but he stopped and turned back and grabbed her by the waist then lifted her high above his head and spun in a dizzying circle, one last link of the past, of what they'd once had, once meant to each other, and then he set her down and threw up an arm in farewell as he raced away.

As Rogue watched him she remembered he'd given her the same salute the day he'd left to find Ororo only she'd given no acknowledgment then. Now she lifted her own arm and held it high. He didn't see her, wasn't going to look back she thought as her hand fell slightly so that it was still raised but bent at the elbow, her fingers slowly curling into her palm like a wilted flower. He was wrapping his arms around his wife, holding her from behind, his hands on her tummy. But then he looked up and seeing Rogue, her hand frozen in place he again threw his arm high for a moment and then, together, as if in an accord they'd seldom been able to achieve in their relationship their arms fell slowly. Then he lifted Ororo into his arms and carried her over the threshold as if they were newlyweds and the door closed behind them blotting them from view. Even in farewell they were out of synch but they always were she thought as she got into her car. She didn't want a man she was constantly out of synch with. She never had or maybe she'd just discovered that she didn't. It was another revelation, another weight lifted. And as she drove to her hotel she found herself looking forward to tomorrow with new hope and welcomed peace.

"Is she all right?" Ororo asked when Remy laid her down on their bed.

"I t'ink she is," he said and she could hear the sorrow in his deep, tranquil voice. He laid down with her pulling her to him and held her so tight it took her by surprise.

"She still loves you," Ororo whispered.

"We'll always love each other, you knew dat from de get go."

"I did."

"An' you know you're de only woman for me don't you?"

"I do."

"Don't ever forget that chère, never forget."

And though unseen the red string of fate, the invisible bond of love that binds soul mates wound tighter and tighter around Ororo and Remy.


End file.
